Destructive Dilemma
by aspartam
Summary: Premis-premis terbentuk dari fakta yang terkuak lalu menarik sebuah konklusi berupa dua pilihan yang tak satu pun menguntungkan. [ NCT/Taeyong x Yuta/TaeYu/Slight!JaeDo/Crime!AU/Warning Inside ]
1. Prolog

**a/n:** _please carefully read the warnings written below._

 _._

 _._

Destructive Dilemma

Prolog: A Boy and BOOM!

.

.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya bergerak lincah menyusul saudaranya yang masih tengah mengantri untuk mendapat es krim rasa vanilla mereka berdua. Dongyoung, bocah itu, begitu terburu sampai tak sengaja menubruk sosok kecil lainnya yang tengah menggendong ransel besar. Entah karena sial atau bukan, hanya dirinya yang terjatuh akibat tumbukan itu.

Lelaki yang ia tabrak tadi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi Doyoung sempat melihat ada semacam luka bakar cukup besar di pinggang anak itu lewat kaos bergambar _superman_ -nya yang agak terangkat oleh tangannya yang berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. Dongyoung bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan kata maaf karena anak lelaki itu sudah pergi meninggalkan Dongyoung dengan wajah dinginnya.

 _Apaan, sih?_ Padahal mereka masih sama-sama bocah.

Sedikit kesal, mata sipitnya terus menatap gusar pada anak lelaki itu sampai punggungnya tak terlihat lagi ditelan kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir taman ini jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ada apa, ya? Mungkin ia harus menanyai kakaknya setelah ini.

Oh, benar! Bukankah ia berlari karena ingin segera menyusul kakaknya? " _Hyuuung_!" serunya sembari bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya seolah menjadi pendorong dari lajunya kemudian.

Dongyoung berhasil menemukan kakak lelakinya tepat ketika sang kakak sudah mendapat dua _cone_ es krim di tangannya. "Vanilla!" Dongyoung berseru tanpa basa-basi merebut salah satu es krim dari tangan kakaknya. Tentu saja sang kakak sedikit mengomel dibuatnya.

"Ayo, ibu sudah menunggu," tukas Donghyun, kakaknya.

Dongyoung mengangguk seperti anak baik. Tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan milik kakaknya sementara yang satu sibuk dengan es krimnya. Beberapa meter berjalan, keduanya kembali bersama ibu mereka. Tidak perlu waktu lama, mereka sudah bergabung kembali dengan sang ibu. Kemudian keluarga kecil itu kembali pulang menaiki mobil mereka yang dikendarai sang ayah. Mereka lalu menjauh dari taman. Terus menjauh dari taman menuju rumah mereka yang hangat.

Lalu...

BOOM!

Suara ledakan memekak telinga sampai membuat ibu Dongyoung menjerit. Refleks kepala Dongyoung dan kakaknya menoleh ke belakang, arah suara ledakan itu.

Mereka menemukan kepulan asap tebal dari arah taman yang mereka datangi tadi.

Kedua kelopak mata Dongyoung mengerjap polos tak mengerti apa-apa.

.

.

Pada sore harinya, televisi ramai memberitakan ledakan di taman yang menewaskan puluhan orang. Diduga ledakan berasal dari sebuah bom rakitan yang dibawa oleh seorang lelaki yang menenteng sebuah ransel besar.

Dongyoung menonton berita di televisi itu bersama ayahnya. Lagi-lagi matanya mengerjap polos tampak familiar dengan foto ransel tidak berbentuk yang diduga sebagai tempat disembunyikannya bom bunuh diri itu.

.

.

Destructive Dilemma

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

I gained no commercial profit from writing this fic

Missed typo(s), extremely OOC, crime!AU, alur LAMBAT, highkey mature content including implicit smut bec gaseru tema ginian ga ada anu (heh), probably violence(s) and murder(s), slight pairing(s) you might don't like, slight character(s) you might don't know. BxB and possibly slight GxG and hetero.

 **Taeyong** x **Yuta** slight! **JaeDo** fic, I've warned you.

.

.

a/n: Menangis karena diriku malah nambah hutang untuk fic berat. JIWA FIC RINGANKU MACEM HILANG KALAU SAMA TAEYU IH GA LYKE /pls.

Mungkin bakalan jadi ficku yang isinya paling berat, dibilang berat cuma karena bumbu crime-nya, sih. Bumbu, loh, ya. Genre utamanya tetep romance. Tiap chapter bakal membosankan karena aku pake alur super lambat di sini (psst, mungkin bakal jadi fic multichapterku paling panjang juga). So I seriously need additional motivation from you guys TvT

Prolog masih tidak ada apa-apa, so see ya on the first chapter *winks*


	2. Chapter 1

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Hansol, Yuta?"

Pria bersurai cokelat yang dipanggil Yuta itu mengerinyit, menunda niatnya untuk mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi bar sebuah _club_ malam yang dikunjunginya. Ia mendengus. "Jangan membuat kesan aku masih bersama Hansol- _hyung_ , _Hyung_!" Lalu ia duduk di salah satu kursi. "Kami sudah putus sejak lama." Benar, sebenarnya Yuta bahkan sudah putus hubungan dengan Hansol sejak delapan bulan lalu.

Sedangkan bartender di sana, orang yang baru saja menggoda Yuta, meledakkan tawa. "Kau selalu kemari saat bertengkar dengan Hansol karena dia tidak mengetahui tempat ini." Sang bartender sekaligus pemilik _club_ malam itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. "Lagipula kau cepat sekali berprisangka buruk. Padahal maksudku kalian bertengkar sebagai teman satu _flat_ saja. Bukan sebagai pasangan." Memang benar, meski sudah memutuskan hubungan romantisnya, Yuta masih tinggal di tempat yang sama dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Yuta lantas memerah, prisangka buruknya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. "Xiumin- _hyung_ , kau berisik juga, ya!" serunya sengit menyaingi dentuman musik yang mengalun.

Xiumin masih terkikik geli.

" _Hyung_ , martini!" dan Yuta berusaha mengalihkan topik dengan memesan minuman.

Xiumin mengiyakan dan segera menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan kesayangannya meski masih sembari tertawa. Yuta sendiri mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi _club_. Orang-orang yang menari di lantai dansa sangat ramai. Tiang yang disetubuhi para _pole-dancer_ juga ramai dikerubuni. Yuta dapat merasakan beberapa lirikan mesum mengarah padanya tapi ia tidak peduli―ia kemari hanya untuk minum, tidak lebih. Sayangnya racikan Xiumin tidak ada duanya membuat Yuta tidak begitu terpikir untuk mendatangi sebuah bar biasa melainkan sebuah _gay club_ yang ia datangi sekarang.

Tap!

Yuta merasakan sebuah sentuhan di punggungnya. Ia melirik dengan ekor mata seorang pria paruh baya mendatanginya. Dari pandangannya, jelas sekali ada maksud tertentu tersembunyi di balik kedatangannya. Ia mengucap salam dengan manis. Yuta membalas dengan senyum sopan untuk sekilas sebelum meremukkan tangan gendut yang seenaknya bertengger di tubuhnya.

Jangan pernah remehkan Yuta dan tubuh rampingnya.

Pria itu meringis mengibaskan tangannya yang kesakitan. Yuta tertawa melihat ekspresi tidak suka pria itu sembari menjauh darinya karena takut lengannya yang satu lagi bisa saja diremukkan pula oleh lelaki berparas manis yang ternyata kelewat tenaga itu.

Tepat ketika tawanya lega, minuman yang ia tunggu datang. "Jangan menyakiti pelangganku," tegur Xiumin.

Yuta hanya membalas dengan tawa renyah. Meminum pesanannya yang ia idamkan sejak tadi.

"Ramai sekali malam ini, _Hyung_?" komentar Yuta setelah menelan satu tegukan minumannya.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Benar. Ada orang besar yang datang kemari. Ia datang membawa beberapa bawahannya dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana orang seperti mereka bersenang-senang."

Yuta mengangguk. Bau alkohol sangat menyengat di tempat ini. Belum lagi narkotika dan bangsanya. Juga para laki-laki muda yang menjual diri untuk memuaskan birahi. Yuta tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Xiumin membuka tempat seperti ini. Bertanya pun percuma karena Yuta tahu Xiumin tak akan memberitahu. Lagipula tidak ada untung baginya untuk tahu. Selama ia bisa mendapat minuman yang ia cari atau sesekali partner bercinta untuk semalam, Yuta tidak seharusnya protes.

Yuta meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Meminta untuk diisi kembali. Lalu ia merasakan tepukan lain pada tubuhnya, kali ini cukup berani nyaris mengenai bokongnya―bahkan bukan sekedar tepukan, Yuta dapat merasakan remasa pelan.

Yuta sudah siap membanting pemilik tangan itu. Ia menghirup napas lalu menoleh melihat siapa pemilik tangan kurang ajar yang seenaknya menyentuhnya. Tetapi saat melihat wajah itu, Yuta justru lupa menghembuskan napas.

Yuta tidak pernah melihat wajah setampan itu―bahkan atasannya sendiri kalah tampan! Akan sayang sekali jika Yuta mengusir orang setampan yang mungkin tak akan pernah Yuta temui lagi kemudian hari.

Niat untuk membanting pria itu seketika lenyap. Digantikan senyum ramah menyambut penuh pria itu untuk duduk di sampingnya dan membiarkan tangan itu tetap bermain dengan bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau punya waktu kosong malam ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Tadinya tidak. Tapi untukmu aku akan meluangkan waktu."

.

.

Destructive Dilemma

Chapter 1: Two Men and Their Desire of Each Other

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

I gained no commercial profit from writing this fic

typo(s), Extremely OOC, Crime!AU, Alur LAMBAT, implicit smut, Slight pairings you might don't like

 **Taeyong** x **Yuta** and fic, I've warned you

.

.

Yuta mengerjap matanya. Tidak ada bias sinar matahari yang biasa mengusik paginya, Yuta langsung berhasil menarik kesimpulan jika ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya saat ini meski pandangannya bahkan belum mengedar. Satu dua detik Yuta gunakan untuk mengumpulkan nyawa lalu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia menemukan langit-langit yang tidak asing―langit-langit kamar sewaan yang berada tepat di atas _club_ milik Xiumin. Sedikit, Yuta merasakan nyeri pada pinggulnya. Tapi kepalanya tidak pening, artinya ia tidak minum terlalu banyak semalam. Oh, kesimpulannya Yuta _bermain_ dengan senang hati sampai bablas semalam, bukan karena mabuk atau keadaan di luar sadar lainnya.

Yuta menoleh ke sampingnya, menemukan seorang pria lain yang masih tidur dalam damai. Dilihat berkali-kalipun, wajahnya memang tampan sekali. Tidak heran jika Yuta mau melakukan kegiatan itu bersamanya padahal tahu nama saja tidak.

Yuta terkekeh. Mungkin sebaiknya ia segera membersihkan diri lalu pulang. Karenanya, ia mendudukkan dirinya sehingga membuat ranjang mereka sedikit berderit.

Sejurus kemudian suara lenguhan datang dari si pria asing. Yuta kembali menoleh menemukan pria itu sedang menggeliat―proses menuju bangun.

Hanya dengan deritan kecil tidurnya terusik? _Sensitif sekali,_ pikir Yuta.

Benar saja. Tak lama, pria itu sudah membuka matanya. Memamerkan manik hitamnya yang memesona di balik kelopak mata sayu yang masih mengantuk. Detik berikutnya bola mata itu bergulir ke arah Yuta. Spontan Yuta mengulas senyum. "Selamat pagi!" ucapnya.

Tak ada balasan untuk beberapa saat. "Oh, pagi," sahutnya setelah itu.

"Tadi malam cukup menyenangkan," ujar Yuta lagi seakan mengangkat topik. Lebih baik daripada saling mendiamkan satu sama lain, menurut Yuta. Kemudian Yuta bergerak turun dari ranjang, memungut kemejanya yang semalam dilempar asal lalu mengenakannya pada tubuhnya yang polos. Yuta dapat merasakan pandangan pria itu terkunci padanya. Tapi Yuta tak begitu menaruh peduli.

"Benar, semalam itu menyenangkan sekali," balas pria itu masih memandangi Yuta.

Mendengarnya Yuta kembali mengulas senyum.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Aksenmu aneh. Apa kau orang luar?" tanya pria itu.

"Ah, ya. Aku memang dari Jepang."

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi kau tampaknya beradaptasi dengan Korea dengan baik."

Yuta tidak membalas apa-apa. Cukup dengan sebuah kekehan kecil sebelum kedua tungkainya bergerak menuju kamar mandi. Baru saja ia hendak menutup pintu, sesuatu menahan daun pintu untuk menutup. Yuta menariknya lagi, kembali membukanya. Pria tampan itu sudah berada tepat di depannya. "Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya pria itu.

Yuta mengerjap beberapa kali. "Dengan senang hati." Yuta mundur beberapa langkah sembari kembali menanggalkan kemejanya yang baru ia kenakan tak lebih dari lima menit.

Setelah kembali membuangnya asal, si pria tampan menarik tubuh Yuta ke bawah guyuran air _shower_. Yuta menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan, sama seperti semalam. Yuta sendiri cukup senang menggerayangi tubuh pria itu, jujur saja sejenis luka bakar di perutnya terlihat seksi. Yuta juga membiarkan pria itu memagut bibirnya, padahal normalnya Yuta tidak mencium pria asing―ia bahkan tipe yang hanya memberikan ciumannya pada siapa yang ia sebut kekasih.

Sungguh.

Yuta juga tidak tahu kenapa ia membiarkan seorang pria yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya menciumi bibirnya panas.

"Aku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Kau?"

Atau sekarang setidaknya ia sudah mengetahui namanya yang disebutkan di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta."

.

.

Yuta turun ke lantai dasar. Lee Taeyong masih di atas, entah apa yang dia lakukan. Yuta meninggalkannya karena ia harus segera pulang, menyetor wajah pada Hansol lalu pergi bekerja. Tetapi Yuta cukup terkejut. Keadaan _club_ pagi-pagi begini biasanya sunyi sepi dengan perabotan sudah tertata rapi habis dibersihkan.

Nyatanya, beberapa orang masih bergerumul di satu titik. Perabotan kursi dan lainnya belum dibersihkan. Lalu Xiumin duduk menyendiri di barnya. Ada beberapa botol alkohol yang sudah kosong bersamanya. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Ingin tahu, Yuta mendatangi Xiumin.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Xiumin melirik sinis. Tapi saat tahu yang mendatanginya adalah Yuta, tatapannya melunak. "Ah, kau di lantai atas, ya? Kamarmu juga kedap suara. Pantas tidak tahu semalam heboh sekali," jawabnya kemudian meski terasa tak menjawab sama sekali.

Bahkan Yuta menaikkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Semalam ada pembunuhan di tempatku. Diracun," lanjut Xiumin sambil kembali meneguk botol alkoholnya. Mengabaikan Yuta yang sudah menganga karena kaget. "Aku sudah menghubungi Chanyeol―" Xiumin melirik ke salah satu pria jangkung di antara kerumunan yang Yuta rasa semalam jadi tempat kejadian perkara. Chanyeol itu seorang detektif swasta yang bekerja pada siapa saja, omong-omong. "―aku juga sudah menyuruh orang-orangku membersihkan tempat ini supaya media, orang luar, apalagi polisi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini." Xiumin ceritanya panjang sekali, tidak seperti biasa. Mungkin karena mabuk. "Menyebalkan sekali. Kalau mau bunuh orang tidak bisa di luar saja, apa? Setidaknya kamar mandi yang tidak banyak orang lain lihat. Kenapa saat _club_ -ku sedang ramai, ia diracuni di tengah-tengah pesta. Aku pusing mengurusnya!"

Tangan Yuta terulur mengusap punggung Xiumin.

Tak lama seorang pria jangkung mendatangi mereka berdua. Ia duduk di sebelah Xiumin di sisi satunya. Mengambil salah satu botol minuman yang masih penuh. Yuta menatapnya sejenak. "Pagi, Chanyeol- _hyung_!" sapanya. Ia sempat bertemu beberapa kali dengan pria itu. Kadang atasannya menyewa Chanyeol untuk menyelidiki beberapa hal.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah sekali menanggapi sapaan Yuta. Lalu air mukanya kembali serius menatap Xiumin. "Seperti dugaanmu, pelangganmu diracun. Metamfetaminnya ditukar dengan arsenik―dan pelangganmu itu mungkin terlalu mabuk untuk memikirkan ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan narkobanya. Dia tetap mencampur bubuk arsenik itu ke dalam alkoholnya." Chanyeol meneguk minumannya, tak hanya Xiumin, Yuta juga menyimak. "Memang sekilas tidak berbeda, sih. Sama-sama bubuk putih," tambah Chanyeol kemudian.

"Lalu, pelakunya?" tanya Xiumin.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Mana mungkin aku sudah tahu sampai sejauh itu. Mungkin anak buahnya yang datang bersamanya―pembunuh ini tahu kebiasaan korban mengkonsumsi narkotikanya dengan mencampurnya dengan alkohol alih-alih menghirup atau menyuntiknya." Chanyeol memberi jeda. "Tapi kalau memang iya, kenapa harus di tempat umum seperti ini bukan di kediaman korban atau tempat sepi lainnya?"

"Benar! Kenapa harus di tempatku!" teriak Xiumin lantang.

"Mungkin karena pelakunya tahu, kau tidak akan membiarkan polisi turun tangan dan membiarkan aparat mengetahui tempatmu itu sarang bandar narkoba dan kriminil lainnya." Yuta memberi komentar.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Benar. Tapi korban ini juga seorang petinggi kelompok mafia. Orang rumah mereka juga tidak akan membiarkan polisi menggeledah rumah dan menemukan puluhan barang seludupan."

Yuta cemberut karena pendapatnya terbantahkan begitu saja. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah seharusnya ia pulang sekarang atau terlambat bekerja nanti. Ia menghela napas, sesungguhnya masih penasaran dengan kasus ini. " _Hyungdeul_ , aku harus pulang. Jaehyun bisa memarahiku."

Chanyeol tertawa, Xiumin mengabaikan. "Hati-hati, Yuta. Sampaikan salamku pada bosmu itu. Katakan aku bersedia menerima tawaran pekerjaan kapanpun darinya."

Yuta menyatukan ujung jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. "Tentu. Semoga beruntung dengan kasusmu, _Hyung_!"

.

.

Kim Dongyoung, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Doyoung―katanya lebih mudah untuk dilafalkan―menapakkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah kediaman megah nan mewah ala bangsawan. Ia menunduk sopan dan memberi senyum ramah pada salah seorang pelayan yang menyambutnya. Dengan instruksi santun, pelayan itu membawanya menemui seseorang yang Doyoung cari, pelayan itu sudah tahu siapa yang Doyoung cari meski tak sekalipun pernah Doyoung menyebutkannya kecuali di saat kali pertama Doyoung mendatangi kediaman ini.

Orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk sendirian di meja makan menikmati santapan paginya. Dengan sedikit sinyal lewat lirikan, sang pelayan mematuhi perintah tuannya untuk meninggalkan sang tuan dengan tamunya berdua.

Doyoung sendiri tanpa dipersilakan sudah duduk di kursi sebrang.

"Sarapan, _Hyung_?" tawar pria di sebrangnya.

"Tidak," tolak Doyoung halus sembari membuka tas yang dijinjingnya tadi. "Aku sudah sarapan dengan kakakku. Omong-omong jadwal hari ini. Pukul sebelas ada rapat di―"

"Ssh, ssh. _Hyung_ , biarkan aku menghabiskan sarapanku dulu."

Doyoung menghela napas, menaruh kembali catatan berisi jadwal kegiatan pria di depannya. "Baiklah, kubacakan jadwalmu di mobil saja."

Pria di sebrang kemudian tersenyum. "Senang punya sekretaris pengertian seperti dirimu, _Hyung_."

Doyoung memutar bola matanya. "Habiskan saja makananmu, Jaehyun!"

"Suapi." Jaehyun memandang Doyoung manja.

" _Heol_ , aku sekretaris pribadimu, bukan ibu asuhmu."

"Juga kekasihku."

"Kekasih tidak punya kewajiban untuk menyuapi pasangannya."

"Tapi _Hyung―_ "

"―habiskan!"

Jaehyun tidak membalas lagi. Ia menurut untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Sedangkan Doyoung menikmati pemandangan atasan sekaligus kekasihnya yang menyantap hidangan paginya dengan lahap.

.

.

Jaehyun keluar dari kediamannya diikuti Doyoung yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kedua keping hitamnya sudah menemukan salah satu _bodyguard_ pribadinya menunggu sambil bersender di badan mobil.

Jung Jaehyun adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan raksasa Jung _Corpooration_ , masih terlalu muda―umurnya bahkan belum sampai kepala tiga―untuk memiliki jabatan direktur utama tapi kualitasnya sudah terbukti menyingkirkan saingan bisnisnya. Tidak berlebihan jika ia memiliki beberapa _bodyguard_ pribadi karena nyatanya memang tidak sedikit yang mengincar kepalanya, entah eksternal yang memang saingan bisnisnya maupun internal yang dengki pada kesuksesannya.

Jaehyun tersenyum menyapa penjaganya. Umur mereka juga tidak terpaut jauh, _bodyguard_ -nya terlalu muda untuk dikatakan berpengalaman namun cukup kompeten untuk melindungi―atau justru karena masih muda? "Hari ini aku bersamamu, Yuta- _hyung_?" sapa Jaehyun ramah. Karena umur mereka yang dekat, ia memang merasa dilindungi oleh teman dibandingi seorang _bodyguard_.

Yuta tersenyum miring sambil membukakan pintu untuk Jaehyun dan Doyoung. "Kau akan dan selalu besama Doyoung." Yuta berkedip pada Doyoung yang sudah menatapnya sinis. "Pagi, Dons!" sapanya kemudian.

Jaehyun tertawa menanggapi candaan Yuta. Doyoung tidak berkata apa-apa langsung masuk ke dalam mobil menyusul Jaehyun sebelum pada akhirnya Yuta menyusul masuk untuk menyupiri mereka menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

"Omong-omong, Jaehyun- _ah―_ err, maksudku Direktur Jung. Aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol- _hyung_ pagi ini. Ia menyampaikan salam." Terlalu akrab dengan Jaehyun terkadang membuat Yuta lupa dengan formalitas kerja.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Hn, dia bilang dia akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran penyelidikan darimu lagi."

"Oh, mungkin aku akan memintanya untuk menyelidiki pembukuan divisi pengembangan," tukas Jaehyun pelan.

"Divisi pengembangan? Kenapa?" Doyoung menyahut.

"Tidak. Lupakan." Jaehyun kemudian berusaha fokus membaca jadwal kegiatannya hari ini sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu, kau bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol di mana?"

" _Club_ milik Xiumin- _hyung_. Pelanggannya diracun."

Mata Doyoung membulat mendengar penuturan Yuta sedangkan ekspresi Yuta justru begitu tenang.

" _Club_? Apa kau bersenang-senang? Bertemu seseorang yang menyenangkan?" Dan kali ini Doyoung melotot tajam pada Jaehyun, sedangkan pria itu menyengir lebar memerlihatkan lesung pipinya. Doyoung heran kenapa Jaehyun malah bertanya hal-hal seperti itu, memang dia tidak penasaran ada seseorang yang diracun di dalam _club_? Bagaimana nasib orang yang diracun itu? Doyoung penasaran, tapi di saat yang sama dia tidak ingin tahu atau ia tidak akan berhenti bertanya jika semakin tahu.

Sedangkan Yuta mengerinyit atas pertanyaan Jaehyun. "Yah, aku bertemu dengan laki-laki yang menarik. Aku tidak pernah bertemu pria setampan itu." Tapi bukan berarti Yuta enggan menjawab, justru ia ingin pamer. Melihat ekspresi Doyoung melalui kaca spion, Yuta rasa ia tidak perlu menceritakan bagaimana menyenangkannya pria itu dalam permainan mereka.

"Tumben," komentar Jaehyun. Ia melirik pada Doyoung. "Standar Yuta- _hyung_ cukup tinggi, omong-omong."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tinggi soal selera terhadap makhluk dua dimensi," balas Doyoung yang langsung disambut tawa terbahak Jaehyun.

Yuta biasanya akan mengomel jika dikomentari soal kesukaannya terhadap karakter animasi tapi ia malah diam saja kali ini. "Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir Lee Taeyong memang seperti karakter dua dimensi yang melompat ke dunia nyata. Maksudku, tampangnya itu tidak nyata! Nyaris sempurna!"

"Lee Taeyong?" beo Doyoung.

"Nama pria itu."

"Wow? Kau dapat namanya? Apa kau juga dapat nomornya?!" Jaehyun bertanya dengan nada antusias cukup tinggi.

Yuta mengangkat bahu. "Tidak. Cuma dapat nama."

Jaehyun mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi kalau dia memang punya paras setampan yang kau deskripsikan mungkin saja dia seorang idola? Kau bisa minta Jungwoo menyelidikinya." Doyoung kembali bersuara.

"Ya, aku memang berniat meminta bantuan Jungwoo," balas Yuta sambil memutar setirnya ke arah kiri―oh, mereka sebentar lagi sampai di tujuan.

"Semoga beruntung, _Hyung_ ," sahut Jaehyun sebelum kendaraan yang mereka naiki berhenti karena sampai di tujuan.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n** : Kalau ada yang ganjel dan tidak dimengerti mohon ditanyakan supaya chapter depan bisa aku perbaiki.

"Destructive Dilemma" sendiri aku ngutip dari nama salah satu metode inferensi dalam penarikan kesimpulan/validasi argumen. Namanya keren, sih D: Jadi ga ada filosofi khusus yang berhubungan dengan cerita. Iyain.

Btw, ada yang mau request side pairing? All fandom, boleh bxb, gxg, dan straight (iya, fic ini BUTUH banyak karakter dan pairing). Tapi ga jamin bakal dikabulin semua. Sebenarnya udah ada beberapa side pairing di pikiran tapi kalau misalnya ternyata ada yang lebih cocok untuk fic ini, bisa aja aku ganti. Oh, ya, aku gapunya NOTP jadi aku bisa pakai pairing mana aja selama aku aku kenal karakternya dan ngerasa mereka cocok untuk fic ini.

AND SOBS I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHHH GUYS I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS FIC WOULD GET WARM RESPONSES FROM YOU. Abis katanya fic berat kurang diminati, terus prolog, pendek, ga ada apa-apanya lagi kemarin. So I was a bit rush to finish this chapter so I can show you the real beginning really soon *is still sobbing hard* so VERY VERY SPECIAL Thanks to: **guest** , Yuta Noona, kim991, yamiharushita, ekakasas, titokk.7, **realloveexonct** , rusacadel, **It's YuanRenKai** and those who did fav and follows!

See ya on next chapter! :*

 **balasan review** :

 **guest** : hohoho aku juga merasa TaeYu perlu tema-tema lain supaya kapal ini lebih berwarna /halah. Siapa yang ditabrak silakan tebak sendiri~ and thanks for cheering me up ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Dua buah dadu di tangannya terus dimainkan. Lee Taeyong melamun membuat dua makhluk bernapas lain di ruangan itu menatap heran. Seorang pria tinggi melepas rangkulannya pada perempuannya. Berjalan menuju Taeyong, mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Taeyong. Tapi baru satu ayunan, tangannya sudah ditepis dengan keras membuat pria itu meringis.

" _Oppa_ , kau tidak apa-apa?!" seru satu-satunya perempuan di sana khawatir, setengah berlari menghampiri keduanya.

Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya, buru-buru meletakkan dadunya sembarangan demi mengusapkan tangannya pada tangan yang ditepisnya. "Maafkan aku, Sungjae- _ya_. Aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya datar, tidak terdengar seperti meminta maaf.

Sungjae mendecih. "Ini balasanmu pada orang yang sudah membantumu, kemarin?!"

Lalu perempuan satu-satunya di sana terbahak.

"Ya, Sooyoung- _ah_! Kenapa malah tertawa?" sahut Sungjae tidak santai.

Sooyoung menampilkan senyumnya yang manis. "Hehehe," cengirnya.

Sungjae ingin marah, sayangnya tidak bisa. Ya sudah. Menghela napas satu kali, Sungjae kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada Taeyong yang sudah kembali melamun. "Taeyong- _ah_! Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Apa pekerjaanmu semalam tidak lancar?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Sebaliknya, sangat lancar." Kali ini Taeyong yang menghela napas. "Aku bertemu seseorang tidak terduga."

Baik Sungjae maupun Sooyoung sama-sama menatap heran. "Ayahmu?" tanya Sooyoung hati-hati.

"Bukan. Aku bertemu seorang malaikat."

"Malaikat?!" seru Sungjae dan Sooyoung bersamaan, juga sama herannya.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Nakamoto Yuta adalah malaikat."

.

.

Destructive Dilemma

Chapter 2: A Meeting Should Happen If Only If It Has Been Arranged

 **aspartam**

NCT, Red Velvet, SM Rookies © SM Ent. BTOB © CUBE Ent.

I gained no commercial profit from writing this fic

typo(s), Extremely OOC, Crime!AU, Alur LAMBAT, Slight pairings you might don't like. BxB and Hetero pairings.

 **Taeyong** x **Yuta** fic, I've warned you

.

.

BUAGH!

Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat mulus tepat di rahang sempurna milik Taeyong. " _Ya_ , Yook Sungjae! Apa-apaan, kau?!" Taeyong melotot tajam pada pemilik sepasang tangan yang tengah mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Di mana Lee Taeyong yang asli, sialan?!" Sungjae bukannya menjawab justru balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku Lee Taeyong!"

"Lee Taeyong tidak akan memuji manusia sampai mengatainya malaikat!" Sungjae sekali lagi mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di wajah Taeyong.

Lalu Taeyong kembali membalasnya. "Biasanya memang tidak! Itu karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Tetap saja! Lee Taeyong tidak mungkin―"

Baru saja Sungjae bermaksud melayangkan satu pukulan lagi, lengannya sudah ditahan Sooyoung. "Sudah, sudah, _Oppa_. Dia benar-benar Taeyong- _oppa_. Wajah seperti itu tidak mungkin punya tiruan." Sooyoung menunjuk tepat ke muka Taeyong.

"Tapi, Sooyoung―"

Sooyoung menaruh telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir tebal milik Sungjae. "Ututu, _Oppa_. Dengarkan dulu." Lalu ia menarik badan Sungjae untuk menjauh dari Taeyong. "Jadi, Taeyong- _oppa_? Apa yang terjadi sampai kau bertemu dengan _malaikat_ -mu?" Sooyoung memberi penekanan pada kata malaikat.

"Terdengar memalukan jika kalian menyebutnya malaikatku." Taeyong menyesali julukan berlebihan yang ia sebutkan tadi. "Nakamoto Yuta, itu nama yang ia beritahukan padaku."

"Orang Jepang?" sela Sungjae.

Taeyong menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Aku bertemu dengan Nakamoto Yuta ini tepat setelah aku berhasil menemukan kepala pemasaran Big A Company memelototi _pole-dancer_ di _club_ yang kudatangi semalam. Sesuai dugaan kepala redaksi, dia benar-benar menyukai _pole-dance_ , kau tahu wajahnya itu pemandangan paling menjijikkan yang pernah kulihat seumur hidup sungguh sebuah _blackmail_ yang―"

"Kau tahu, kami berdua tidak peduli soal detail perintah kepala redaksi yang kau laksanakan semalam atau hal-hal lainnya, Jurnalis Lee," sarkas Sooyoung memotong cerita Taeyong yang dirasa terlalu rinci pada bagian tidak penting.

Taeyong bungkam untuk sedetik. Ia berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum masuk ke dalam inti cerita yang sebenarnya. "Lalu selesai memotret wajah menjijikkan itu, aku bermaksud untuk minum beberapa gelas. Di sanalah aku bertemu dengannya." Ujung bibirnya terangkat sebelah membentuk seringaian. " _He got such a nice booty and I was pretty surprised yet so excited he got a pretty face as well_."

Kali ini Sungjae dan Sooyoung memasang tampang risih.

"Aku sempat melihatnya mengusir pria paruh baya yang mencoba mendekatinya. Aku simpulkan dia bukan tipe murahan." Lalu pandangan Taeyong berkilat serius. "Namun saat giliranku dia tidak menolak. Apa itu artinya dia tertarik padaku?" Teringat saat melihat figur Yuta dari belakang, pinggang ramping dan _damn booty,_ jarang-jarang menemukan lelaki seperti itu. Figur itu cukup untuk mengunci pandangan Taeyong. Lalu saat Nakamoto Yuta meremukkan tangan pria tua mesum, cukup membuat Taeyong tertarik mendekat. Tertantang untuk mendekatinya. Sempat Taeyong dibuat kecewa karena tampaknya figur itu sendiri terpesona olehnya, Taeyong menganggap remeh orang yang jatuh pada pesona parasnya. Tapi saat itu adalah kali pertama Taeyong bersyukur memiliki tampang yang sudah sering menerima pujian. Akibatnya, ia mendapatkan senyum yang―Taeyong hiperbolakan―dapat menyembuhkan dunia. Bentuk senyumannya sangat sempurna, matanya menyipit ikut tersenyum. Taeyong belum pernah melihat senyuman sememikat milik Nakamoto Yuta. Terakhir, saat mereka sepakat untuk bercumbu semalam, Taeyong seperti menemukan pasangan yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak pernah sepuas ini sebelumnya. Ia ingin melakukannya lagi, tapi hanya dengan Nakamoto Yuta. Taeyong tidak pernah sefrustasi ini.

Lalu fokusnya kini kembali pada Sungjae dan Sooyoung yang sudah saling berpandangan. "Kalau kalian saling tertarik begitu, apa kalian bertukar nomor atau...?" Salah satunya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya nama. Kuberitahu namaku Lee Taeyong dan dia―"

"Lee Taeyong? Kau berkenalan dengannya menggunakan nama Lee Taeyong, _Oppa_?!" Suara Sooyoung melengking naik bersamaan dengan Sungjae yang memasang tampang tidak percaya.

Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Ada yang salah?" Taeyong memasang tampang tidak-mau-disalahkan dengan jelas.

"Dia akan menemukanmu dengan cepat. Jurnalis Lee Taeyong yang kerap menulis artikel yang menurunkan pamor pembisnis kaya berkat kemampuannya menulis plot."

"Tidak akan ada masalah jika ia mengetahui identitas jurnalisku? Lagipula aku bisa membuat semua artikel itu berkat semua informasi yang kau cari, Sooyoung- _ah_." Taeyong mendelik.

Sooyoung menghela napas. Memang Taeyong sangat jarang memburu beritanya sendiri. Taeyong lebih suka menerima informasi akurat dari Sooyoung lalu mengemasnya ke dalam sebuah artikel yang menjual. "Tujuanku sendiri agar ia mudah mencariku," tambah Taeyong kemudian.

"Sungguh, akan lebih mudah kalau kau meninggalkan nomor teleponmu dibanding hanya sekedar nama, kalau kau masih ingin menemuinya lagi." Sungjae memijat pelipisnya setelah ia meninggalkan komentar itu. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Taeyong. "Lagipula apa yang membuatmu percaya diri dia akan mencarimu?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang dia pasti akan mencariku. Selain itu, nomor telepon belum bisa kupastikan aman jika aku benar-benar memberinya." Kemudian ia merogoh sakunya. Menarik dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari sana sebelum menyodorkannya tepat di depan wajah Sooyoung. "Karena itu, Sooyoung- _ah_. Aku akan membayarmu untuk mencaritahu tentang Nakamoto Yuta."

Sooyoung mengerjap kaget. Kemudian tertawa sarkastik. "Kau mau aku mencari orang yang bahkan hanya aku tahu namanya? Dan tak ada jaminan bahwa itu nama aslinya?" Ia mendengus tak percaya.

"Tapi, Sooyoungie. Tumben Taeyong mau membayar sebanyak ini." Sungjae justru sudah menghitung tebal lembaran uang yang ditawarkan Taeyong. "Kita bisa liburan ke Jeju dengan ini." Sungjae memerlihatkan wajah penuh antusias.

"Tidak banyak orang Jepang menetap di Seoul. Aku menjamin ia penduduk Seoul karena ia beradaptasi dengan baik. Aksennya agak aneh, mirip _Satoori―_ aksen orang Busan―kemungkinan besar dia dari daerah Kansai―karena aksen keduanya memang mirip." Tatapan Taeyong semakin serius saja. "Umurnya kira-kira sama denganku. Pekerjaannya kemungkinan besar berhubungan dengan fisik―aku bisa merasakan kekuatan lengannya, Ia mengenakan pakaian bermerk jadi kuyakin penghasilannya di atas rata-rata. Ciri-ciri fisiknya akan kukirimkan lewat pesan. Aku mengandalkanmu, Joy." Taeyong mengulas senyum sebelum menyerahkan lembaran uang itu pada Sooyoung yang masih mengerjapkan mata. Oh, Taeyong sampai memanggilnya dengan julukannya. Sooyoung tak mungkin menolak permintaan Taeyong sekarang.

"Kau menyebalkan jika bertingkah seperti Sherlock Holmes," cibir Sungjae.

Taeyong menyeringai. "Omong-omong aku akan mentransfer bayaran lebih jika kau menemukannya lebih cepat, Sooyoung- _ah_."

Sooyoungpun kembali tertawa kering. "Kau benar-benar berniat mencari Nakamoto Yuta ini, eh? Aku jadi penasaran pria seperti apa yang membuat Lee Taeyong sampai seperti ini." Sooyoung pun mengantongi uang yang diberikan Taeyong. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku," sanggup Sooyoung penuh percaya diri.

Akibatnya, Taeyong tersenyum puas.

.

.

"Kau terlihat bahagia."

Yuta terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Hansol yang baru pulang bekerja tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya. Lantas ia mendongak, menemukan Hansol masih rapi dengan seragam polisinya bersama sebuah kantong plastik besar. Yuta sendiri tersenyum bodoh menanggapi komentar Hansol. Ia bukannya sedang bahagia. Tapi ia tidak menyangkal kalau ia sedang tidak bisa berhenti menahan senyum karena beberapa hal.

Detik berikutnya, Hansol meletakkan plastik yang ia bawa di atas meja. Agak penasaran, Yuta merogoh kantong plastik itu lalu menemukan beberapa bungkus rokok, ganja, ekstasi, palu kecil, pisau lipat, sebuah majalah porno, dan beberapa barang tak lazim lainnya. Yuta mengerjap beberapa kali menyembuhkan keterkejutannya melihat ganja dan ekstasi. "Ada inspeksi hari ini, _Hyung_?" tanya Yuta.

Hansol mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu merebahkan dirinya ke sofa. Memijat pelipisnya yang pening. Hansol adalah seorang polisi, tepatnya sipir penjara. Pekerjaannya mengawasi dan menjaga para tahanan. Secara rutin, inspeksi dilakukan untuk memastikan para tahanan tetap kondusif. Nyatanya, tiap melakukan inspeksi selalu aja ada barang seludupan. Entah bagaimana, barang-barang itu bisa masuk ke dalam sel tahanan. Para sipir tidak tahu, maka dari itu Hansol merasa pusing setiap selesai pemeriksaan. Apa yang luput dari pengawasannya?

Yuta mengambil salah satu barang sitaan itu. Memerhatikannya perlahan. "Tapi kenapa kau malah membawanya pulang, _Hyung_? Memangnya barang sitaan boleh dibawa pulang?"

"Kepala sipir memintaku untuk menyelidiki darimana barang-barang itu berasal," jelas Hansol. "Mungkin aku akan meminta Seulgi untuk membantu."

Yuta mengangguk paham saat Hansol menyebut nama teman dekatnya. Seulgi adalah seorang detektif wanita yang cukup handal. Dia dekat dengan Hansol karena mereka sempat ditempatkan di pos yang sama saat mereka berdua sama-sama baru lulus akademi kepolisian dan belum mempunyai pangkat. Mereka hanya teman dekat dan tak pernah lebih. Tapi mereka sangat akrab dan selalu saling membantu.

"Oh, ya, _Hyung_. Kau sudah makan?" Yuta teringat Hansol datang tidak bawa makanan apa-apa. Ia sendiri belum makan sejak siang tadi.

"Belum. Oh, aku ingin ayam goreng."

" _Call_. Aku akan memesannya." Kemudian dengan segera Yuta menghubungi tempat langganannya memesan ayam goreng.

Hansol menatap Yuta heran. Tumben sekali Yuta berinisiatif melakukan sesuatu sendiri tanpa diminta meski sekedar hal kecil seperti memesan makanan. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Hansol tepat ketika Yuta memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan restoran ayam langganannya.

"Maksudmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Yuta. Terkesan ia sedang berpura-pura bodoh di mata Hansol.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kau terlihat bahagia dan sekarang kau memiliki sebuah inisiatif yang hanya muncul setahun sekali."

Mendengar penuturan Hansol, Yuta tersenyum lebar sekali seolah kedua ujung bibirnya dapat menyentuh telinganya. Dengan antusias ia mendekati Hansol. "Terasa aneh kalau menceritakannya pada mantan pacar sendiri tapi berhubung kau adalah orang terdekatku, sudah sewajarnya aku bercerita. Bahkan Jaehyun beserta pacarnya sudah tahu soal ini, omong-omong."

Hansol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bertemu orang yang tampan sekali. Bukankah sangat konyol di usia sedewasa ini aku masih terpana hanya karena visualnya luar biasa?"

Hansol menyetujui dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tidak berlebihan mengatakan pria yang kutemui ini sangat tampan. Dia menghampiriku. Memberitahu namanya padaku. Bukankah wajar kalau aku berharap lebih punya pacar seperti karakter _manga_?" Yuta menatap Hansol dengan binar mata yang cerah.

"Tunggu, hanya nama?" Itu adalah satu-satunya respon yang dapat Hansol berikan.

Tidak aneh jika Yuta yang tadinya tampak antusias, binar matanya mulai meredup karena ragu mulai menjalar di batinnya. "Y-ya, hanya nama?"

"Lalu kau mengharapkan hubungan lebih pada pria yang hanya kau tahu wajah dan namanya?"

Yuta mengangguk ragu. Dia cukup yakin soal hubungan lebih yang ia harapkan dengan Lee Taeyong. Tapi ia ragu menjawab karena nada bertanya Hansol kurang menyenangkan bila didengar.

Dan benar saja, Hansol mendengus. "Kau harus berhenti terlalu antusias hanya pada penampilan seseorang, Yuta. Kau harus mengenalnya lebih dulu sebelum berharap."

"Aku mengenalmu lebih dulu sebelum kita berhubungan dulu!" sanggah Yuta.

"Dan aku terpaksa berkenalan denganmu karena kau gencar mendekatiku dulu. Setelah benar-benar saling kenal satu sama lain justru kau tidak punya perasaan romantis lagi padaku. Tanpa bekas." Nada Hansol terdengar sarkastik. Tapi memang benar adanya. Nyatanya dulu Yuta mendekatinya karena ia seorang polisi berpenampilan keren. Yuta gencar mendatangi posnya dengan sengaja. Mereka terpaksa berkenalan. Yuta mengajak berkencan. Hansol menerima. Lalu saat mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih dalam, keduanya sama-sama lebih nyaman sebagai teman―atau Hansol merasa ia seperti punya seorang adik yang perlu diurus. Wajah Yuta mengkerut. Bibirnya melengkung cemberut. "Aku mengerti. Tapi aku benar-benar tertarik padanya," ujar Yuta lirih.

Hansol kembali memutar bola matanya. "Lihat beberapa hari ke depan, apa kau masih sama antusiasnya dengan orang itu. Kau akan sibuk mengurusi Jung Jaehyun dan tidak sempat memikirkan pria itu."

Sedangkan Yuta tidak bisa menjawab meski ingin. Rasanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Hansol juga bisa salah.

.

.

"Masih memikirkan Lee Taeyong, _Hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun yang memergoki Yuta melamun menatap pintu _lift_ yang membawa mereka ke lantai teratas gedung ini.

Yuta merotasi bola matanya. "Ini sudah nyaris seminggu. Buat apa aku masih memikirkannya?" bantah Yuta.

Doyoung yang berada di samping Jaehyun langsung menyemburkan tawa remeh. "Maaf saja. Nyatanya kau terus memikirkannya, Nakamoto."

Yuta benci mengakuinya tapi yang dikatakan Doyoung itu memang benar. Memang apa yang dimiliki Lee Taeyong sampai ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Hubungan mereka hanya semalam. Yang ia ketahui tak lebih dari sekedar nama―atau setidaknya sampai Jungwoo, orang yang Yuta percayai untuk mencari tahu menemukan sesuatu. Saat ia sedang kasmaran dengan Hansol saja tidak sampai sebegitunya. Kata-kata Hansol tempo hari masih menghantuinya. Beberapa hari lalu ia sangat ingin membantah Hansol namun mendekati satu minggu pasca bertemu Lee Taeyong, Yuta mulai menyetujui Hansol.

Mereka tak sekalipun pernah bertemu lagi sejak saat itu. Yuta sudah seharusnya bosan dan mulai mencari ketertarikan lain lalu melupakan Lee Taeyong. Tapi nyatanya Yuta masih punya hasrat ingin menemui Lee Taeyong lalu mengenalnya lebih?

Ini tidak masuk akal.

Bahkan sampai _lift_ terbukapun Yuta masih terlihat gusar dan Jaehyun adalah orang yang sangat peka. "Kau tidak akan bekerja dengan baik kalau kondisimu terus seperti ini, _Hyung_." Jaehyun bukannya tipikal bos yang menutut hasil kerja yang sempurna, tetapi berhubung pekerjaan Yuta berkaitan dengan keselamatan hidupnya, kadang Jaehyun perlu membuat pengecualian. "Kau bisa hubungi Jungwoo lagi sekarang. Aku akan meminta Taeil- _hyung_ menggantikanmu untuk hari ini." Jaehyun lalu mengajak Doyoung keluar dari _lift_ menuju ruangannya.

Kata-kata Jaehyun menyindir hati Yuta cukup keras. Yuta tidak menyalahkan Jaehyun. Justru Jaehyun benar, ia sangat payah bersikap tidak profesional hanya karena dibuat frustasi oleh satu orang asing. "Maafkan aku," ucap Yuta yang masih mengekori Jaehyun. "Tapi kau benar. Untuk hari ini aku perlu menenangkan diri. Hanya sebentar!"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya memaklumimu untuk hari ini. Tidak ada ampun untuk besok."

Yuta mengangkat satu ujung bibirnya. "Tenang saja, besok kupastikan kondisiku sudah prima."

Lalu ia membalikkan badan saat memastikan Jaehyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan aman, dan Doyoung duduk di mejanya dengan nyaman. Yuta meninggalkan mereka berdua dan memastikan _bodyguard_ yang lain tahu bahwa ia diperbolehkan pergi lebih awal hari ini.

.

.

Kim Jungwoo adalah seorang ahli teknologi informasi terbaik yang Jaehyun punya. Umurnya memang masih muda. Tapi Jaehyun tidak segan mempercayainya menjaga _database_ milik perusahaan raksasa milik Jaehyun. Jungwoo ahli mengusir dan mencari para peretas yang berusaha mencuri informasi. Di saat yang sama, Jungwoo juga ahli meretas dan mencari informasi. Terkadang, Jungwoo dialihfungsikan oleh Jaehyun menjadi seorang informan.

Dan mengikuti saran Jaehyun, Yuta juga mempercayai Jungwoo untuk mencari tahu tentang Lee Taeyong. Sudah beberapa hari sejak Yuta meminta Jungwoo, dan Yuta rasa hari ini sudah saatnya ia menagih hasil. Jungwoo sedang asyik dengan segelas kopi menatap salah satu layar komputernya saat Yuta masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dalam ruangan itu juga ada beberapa karyawan lain yang punya pekerjaan sama seperti Jungwoo. Jungwoo menyadari kehadiran Yuta lalu langsung mempersilakan Yuta duduk di kursi kosong tepat di sebelahnya. "Mau kopi?" tawar Jungwoo.

Yuta menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kau tidak tidur berapa hari?" tanya Yuta sebagai gantinya. Apalagi menyadari lingkaran hitam mengelilingi kedua mata Jungwoo.

Jungwoo tertawa. "Baru dua hari," balasnya enteng seolah hal yang biasa. "Soal Lee Taeyong yang kau minta..." Jungwoo langsung membuka kumpulan berkas hasil temuannya karena ia tahu, satu-satunya Yuta mendatanginya sudah pasti soal Lee Taeyong. "Tidak ada aktor, _idol_ , model, _ulzzang_ atau apapun yang memiliki nama Lee Taeyong entah nama panggung maupun nama aslinya."

Mendengarnya, Yuta langsung merasa kecewa di ujung hatinya.

"Mencari lewat data kependudukan pun aku tidak menemukan seseorang dengan nama Lee Taeyong yang cukup sesuai dengan deskripsimu. Aku hanya menemukan pria tua, bocah sekolah dasar, remaja dengan _monoeyelid_ , intinya tidak ada pria seumuranmu yang terlihat tampan. Kau yakin dia tidak oprasi plastik?"

Yuta menggeleng keras. "Aku sudah menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya. Semuanya asli!" Yuta tidak berbohong sama sekali dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Jungwoo berdeham. "Tapi, ada inisal yang cukup terkenal sering muncul dalam surat kabar dan artikel bisnis di internet. LTY." Jungwoo membuka folder berisi gambar hasil kliping surat kabar dan _screenshoot_ beberapa artikel. "LTY ini jurnalis yang aktif menulis." Jungwoo masih memperlihatkan Yuta hasil temuannya dan kini membuat Yuta berkonsentrasi memeriksa satu-persatu apa yang ditampilkan di layar komputer Jungwoo. "Lalu saat mengunjungi halaman surat kabar itu, _voila_! LTY adalah singkatan dari Lee Tae-Yong. Lee Taeyong adalah seorang jurnalis."

Wajah Yuta langsung berbinar.

"Aku belum bisa memastikan apakah dia Lee Taeyong yang kau cari. Tidak ada fotonya."

"Kalau dia seorang jurnalis, mungkin setidaknya wajahnya pernah terlihat di konferensi pers atau apapun," tutur Yuta.

"Begitulah. Aku berniat mencarinya di portal berita lain kemungkinan wajah Lee Taeyong ini sempat tertangkap oleh kamera dari berita lain. Tapi kau tahu sendiri berita suka menyensor wajah yang tidak berhubungan dengan artikel utamanya. Akan butuh waktu mencari yang jelas, aku tidak seahli itu dalam mencarinya―hei, aku _cyber_ _security_ bukan informan. Lagipula aku tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk memeriksa satu-persatu dan wajahnya itu bukan sesuatu yang didapat dari meretas sistem keamanan."

Yuta tertegun sesaat. "Kau sudah banyak membantu Jungwoo- _ya_." Yuta tersenyum. "Kau ingat, tidak. Akhir pekan nanti Direktur Jung akan menghadiri peluncuran terbuka produk barunya? Meski itu bukan acara terbuka kurasa pers tetap akan ramai di sana?"

Kedua bola mata Jungwoo membulat sebagai refleks.

"Hari itu hari istirahatku dan yang bertugas saat itu Taeil- _hyung_. Ah, kebetulan dia menggantikanku hari ini. Aku bisa membalas menggantikannya hari itu." Yuta tersenyum lebar begitu menyelesaikan gumamannya. "Terima kasih, Jungwoo- _ya_! Kalau aku menemukannya pada saat peluncuran itu, aku akan menraktirmu daging!"

Jungwoo tertawa. "Hahaha! Kalau begitu, semoga bertemu, _Hyung_."

Yuta mengangkat jempolnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Urusannya sudah selesai. Tidak baik berdiam terlalu lama di sana di saat penghuni ruangan itu seluruhnya masih bekerja.

.

.

Doyoung agak terpukau dengan ramainya pers menunggu mobil yang ditumpanginya terparkir sempurna sebelum dengan segera mengerubungi mereka. Doyoung memandang Jaehyun sejenak. Seingat Doyoung hari ini hanya sekedar peluncuran produk baru, Jaehyun juga tidak membuat skandal apa-apa. Doyoung tidak menemukan alasan mengapa media begitu ramai di luar sana. "Seramai ini sudah biasa. Jaehyun itu sudah seperti selebriti." Yuta membantu menjawab pertanyaan tidak disuarakan Doyoung.

Sedangkan objek pembicaraan hanya terkekeh kecil. Ya, pebisnis muda berbakat yang bahkan cocok menjadi model produknya sendiri memang tidak aneh jika punya popularitas yang sama besarnya dengan seorang aktor.

Yuta turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu bersama seorang _bodyguard_ lain yang bertugas bersamanya. Yuta mengamankan pintu untuk Jaehyun dan Doyoung turun dari mobil sembari matanya sibuk mengamati wajah wartawan itu satu-persatu, mencari seseorang di antara mereka.

Rasanya Yuta ingin menggeram karena tak ada wajah yang ia harapkan tertangkap pandangannya. Tapi sekalipun ia masih ingin mencari Lee Taeyong, Yuta tidak bisa mengabaikan keadaan bahwa ia perlu menggiring Jaehyun masuk ke dalam gedung. Yuta perlu bersikap profesional, tentu saja.

Karena itu, begitu pintu mobil Jaehyun terbuka tangannya terlentang memastikan tidak ada wartawan yang menerobosnya demi mendekati Jaehyun. Lalu Jaehyun turun diikuti Doyoung di belakangnya. Dengan langkah cepat, para pihak keamanan membelah kerumunan di depan Jaehyun agar direktur muda itu bisa lewat. Yuta dan rekannya perlu menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh menimpa Jaehyun. Agak sulit karena bagian belakangnya terus didorong-dorong oleh para wartawan yang mendesak mewawancarai Jaehyun. Jaehyun sendiri hanya memasang senyum tanpa menjawab satu pertanyaanpun, Doyoung mengikuti sikap Jaehyun. Lagipula pada acara peluncuran akan ada sesi tanya jawab meski memang pers tidak diizinkan ikut masuk untuk acara itu.

Yuta melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Ah, tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan terlepas dari desakan para wartawan ini.

Tapi ternyata, perjuangan Yuta mengawal Jaehyun masih panjang. Sebuah tangan memegang _recorder_ terulur di depannya. Baik, Yuta tidak bisa menghalaunya. Lalu sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, _apa-apaan?_ Yuta ingin mengusirnya, tapi apabila Yuta menurunkan tangannya yang sedang direntangkan, beberapa wartawan bisa menerobos mendesak Jaehyun. Yuta terpaksa membiarkannya.

Tapi ayolah, memang wartawan macam apa yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang seorang petugas keamanan?

Lalu kali ini Yuta merasakan dagu seseorang berada di atas bahunya seolah sedang menyenderkannya dengan nyaman. _Heol_? Tidak tahan Yuta menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

Seperti malam itu, malam saat ia berada di bar itu, Yuta lupa bernapas melihat wajah itu.

Oh, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa bahwa ia tengah mencari seseorang di antara kerumunan wartawan ini?

Bagaimana mungkin orang yang ia cari justru menemukannya lebih dulu?

"Hai, Nakamoto- _kun_. Senang bertemu lagi."

Yuta tidak menjawab apa-apa karena pikirannya sibuk mencari waktu dan tempat untuk menraktir Jungwoo daging panggang.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Ini kenapa jadi absurd- like... WHY THEY'RE SO DESPERATELY IN LOVE?! This makes no sense. I mean, they only met once, made out once, know nothing but name of each other 8'( I love this concept, tho /WOI.

Anyway, very special thanks to: **guest** , rusacadel, Khasabath04, **It's YuanRenKai** , Wiji, Yuta Noona, auliaMRQ, **renjunita** , **yamiharushita** , Guest, and those who did fav and follow! :*

See ya next chapter!

 **Plus, balesan review to those who didn't login:**

 **guest** : jadi tiway cocok muka penjahat. hahahahahaha setuju sih apalagi pas jaman rookies pas jidatnya sering dipamerin :( dat bodyguard cantik tho. Gapapa ini Yuta versi pamer jidat(?) kok jadi aura bangsat(?)nya keluar 8') /nunjukin fantaken di KMFT LA/ hohoho makasi udah kasi saran dan menyemangati! /hugs!/

 **rusacadel** : jadi yang ngeracun ty atau orang lain? /authornya siapa!/ ini udah lanjut ya!

 **renjunita** : Taeyong mah anunya yuta /ANUAPA. Wkwkw Taeyong bukannya ga turun-turun kok. Dia turunnya belakangan. Aku ga ceritain sih, tapi dia turun pas Yuta udah pergi :c Aku juga lagi suka Jungwoo makanya dia nongol chapter ini heheheheh /terus. Btw ini maksudnya Jungwoo sama siapa? Yukhei? Tapi lagi suka YukTen? Terus Hansol sama siapa? D: /kamuyangnentuinthor makasi udah baca dan review yaaa~ mua /smooches/

 **Guest** : Iya, JaeDo kenapa?


	4. Chapter 3

**Lee Taeyong**

 _Selamat siang_

 _Nakamoto_ -kun _?_

 **Yuta**

 _Yuta saja._

 _Aneh dipanggil dengan nama keluargamu di sini._

 _Dan iya aku memang Nakamoto._

 **Lee Taeyong**

 _Oh, baiklah_

 **Yuta**

(sticker)

 **Lee Taeyong**

 _Oh, aku Lee Taeyong_

 **Yuta**

 _Aku tahu_

 **Lee Taeyong**

 _Darimana kau tahu?_

 **Yuta**

(sticker) _Karena hanya padamu aku memberi_ ID kakaotalk- _ku_.

.

.

Destructive Dilemma

Chapter 3: It's A Destiny or It's Just Unreal

 **aspartam**

NCT, Red Velvet, SM Rookies © SM Ent.

I gained no commercial profit from writing this fic

typo(s), Extremely OOC, Crime!AU, Alur LAMBAT, Slight pairings you might don't like. BxB and Hetero pairings.

 **Taeyong** x **Yuta** fic, I've warned you

.

.

Joy itu informan yang hebat. Dua tahun bekerja dengannya, Taeyong tidak pernah kecewa. Hasil kerjanya selalu membawa kegembiraan akibat rasa puas rasa ingin tahu terpenuhi. Tidak heran Joy adalah julukan yang tepat untuknya.

Termasuk kali ini, gadis yang Taeyong lebih suka panggil dengan nama aslinya, Sooyoung, itu kurang dari seminggu berhasil memberikan Taeyong informasi―nyaris―lengkap mengenai Nakamoto Yuta padahal hanya bermodalkan nama dan ciri-ciri khusus yang Taeyong jabarkan.

Taeyong cukup terkejut Yuta adalah seorang _bodyguard_ dari Jung Jaehyun yang terkenal itu. Taeyong pernah menulis artikel tentang kesuksesannya beberapa kali. Sesekali Taeyong ingin menulis skandal tentang Jaehyun tapi pebisnis ini terlalu bersih. Apakah termasuk bagian dari pekerjaan Yuta untuk membersihkan nama Jaehyun?

Taeyong semakin tertarik mengetahui Nakamoto Yuta dulunya menghadiri akademi kepolisian di Jepang tapi tepat saat nyaris mendekati kelulusan Yuta keluar dari akademi lalu memilih bekerja pada Jaehyun. Joy tidak bisa menemukan alasannya―justru terlalu hebat kalau gadis itu menemukannya―tapi tidak masalah, Taeyong tidak memerlukannya. Ia cukup bersyukur, kalau Yuta justru meneruskan karir sebagai polisi di Jepang ia tak akan bertemu dengannya di sini, bukan?

Kemudian Taeyong mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk bertemu Yuta. Kesannya terlalu niat jika ia terang-terangan mendatangi kantor pusat Jung Corporation dan menanyakan Nakamoto Yuta pada resepsionis―lagipula urusan macam apa yang masuk akal seorang jurnalis mencari seorang _bodyguard_? Terbesit dalam pikiran Taeyong untuk langsung mendatangi Yuta di apartemennya tetapi terlalu mencurigakan kalau ia langsung mendatangi kediaman Yuta―ya, Joy juga menemukannya. Atau sekalian saja ia pindah ke tempat itu lalu pura-pura jadi tetangga baru? Tidak, tidak. Taeyong tidak seniat itu melepas tempat tinggal paling sempurna baginya yang ia tempati saat ini.

Apa ia perlu mendatangi _club_ itu setiap hari dan menunggui Yuta? Jujur saja Taeyong sebenarnya benci dipandangi orang-orang di sana dengan pandangan lapar.

Kemudian Taeyong membuka agenda kegiatannya. Dalam sekejap, bibirnya membentuk seringaian. Otaknya berhasil membentuk plot yang sempurna.

Oh, Taeyong mencintai pekerjaan jurnalisnya.

Baru kali ini ia semangat memburu beritanya sendiri.

.

.

Hari itu Taeyong datang bersama seorang kameramen yang merupakan anak rantau dari Cina. Anaknya masih sangat polos―atau mungkin kepolosannya itu hanya karena keterbatasan kosakata. Taeyong sebenarnya heran kenapa Sicheng bisa hidup damai di Korea. Ia dan Sicheng menunggu kedatangan tamu utama acara peluncuran produk baru yang diadakan di salah satu aula milik hotel bagian dari Jung Corp.

"Sicheng."

"Hm?" sahut pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tanpa minat.

"Boleh minta bantuanmu?"

Kali ini Sicheng langsung menoleh penuh minat. Jarang-jarang ada yang mau meminta bantuannya. Dimintai bantuan oleh Lee Taeyong itu seperti punya kebanggaan tersendiri.

"Nanti yang kau potret jangan Jung Jaehyunnya saja. Tapi _bodyguard_ -nya juga. Yang paling seksi."

Sicheng langsung memasang tampang kebingungan. "Seksi?" Definisi seksi menurut Taeyong itu apa? Bukankah itu relatif? Kalau menurut Sicheng tidak ada yang seksi bagaimana? " _Hyung―_ "

"Sicheng, mereka sudah datang."

Sicheng tidak sempat bertanya lebih jelas karena sebuah mobil mewah yang diyakini ada Jung Jaehyun di dalamnya baru saja sampai dan terparkir di depan pintu masuk. Sicheng sudah berlari mengerubuni mobil itu bersama para wartawan lain sambil menenteng kameranya. Taeyong masih anteng di belakang mencari satu gundukan atau apapun yang membantunya menjadi lebih tinggi dari kerumunan di sana.

Taeyong kembali memasang seringai melihat seorang lelaki turun dari mobil. " _Gotcha_!" gumamnya kemudian perlahan mendekati gerumulan wartawan itu. Kemudian dengan badan kurusnya, mengikuti arus manusia, ia berusaha mendekati targetnya. Taeyong tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat semakin mendekati Nakamoto Yuta.

Dalam waktu singkat ia berhasil berada tepat di belakang Nakamoto Yuta. Taeyong bahkan bisa menghirup aroma maskulin pria cantik yang ia rindukan. Taeyong langsung menjulurkan _recorder_ -nya lewat bawah lengan kurus namun berisi milik Nakamoto Yuta yang terlentang menghalau para wartawan itu menyentuh Jung Jaehyun. Kepala coklat Nakamoto Yuta refleks mengarah pada _recoder_ -nya. Taeyong melangkah ke samping mengimbangi langkah Nakamoto Yuta agar ia tetap berada di belakangnya. Tapi desakan wartawan lain sangat mengganggu, bisa menggeser posisinya kapan saja. Jadi, Taeyong rasa tidak salah jika ia melingkarkan lengannya yang satu lagi di pinggang ramping itu. Taeyong berusaha menahan tawa saat merasakan bahu milik Nakamoto Yuta menegang setelah mendapati ada tangan iseng melingkar di pinggangnya. Ah, Taeyong merasa gemas sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia malah mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Nakamoto Yuta seolah memperlakukannya seperti kekasihnya sendiri. Di saat itulah Nakamoto Yuta langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah terkejut yang menggemaskan di mata Taeyong. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Hai, Nakamoto- _kun_. Senang bertemu lagi," sapa Taeyong dengan sengaja.

Nakamoto Yuta tidak menjawab apa-apa mungkin karena terlalu terkejut. Selain itu mereka tetap dalam posisi yang sama sembari bergerak dinamis mengimbangi langkah Jaehyun. Taeyong baru melepaskan Yuta saat mereka mencapai pintu masuk. Lalu Yuta pergi masuk ke dalam, masih dalam rangka mengawali Jung Jaehyun beserta sekretarisnya.

Hanya sebentar, tapi Taeyong cukup puas bisa menyentuh Nakamoto Yuta lagi.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kau melamun lagi," tegur Jaehyun memperhatikan Yuta di dalam _lift_.

Yuta menoleh ke arah Jaehyun. Menatap Doyoung sejenak lalu kembali pada Jaehyun. Hanya ada mereka bertiga dalam _lift_ , mungkin tidak apa-apa jika ia kelepasan sebentar. "Tadi ada Lee Taeyong!" serunya.

"Hah?" Jaehyun dan Doyoung melongo bersamaan.

"Tadi ada Lee Taeyong! Tepat di belakangku. Dia menyapaku!" seru Yuta lagi tidak bisa santai.

Doyoung tampak terpukau―kebetulan macam apa yang membawa Yuta bertemu lagi dengan Lee Taeyong itu? Sedangkan Jaehyun tidak jauh beda dengan Doyoung. Sayangnya, belum Jaehyun sempat merespon apa-apa, pintu _lift_ sudah terbuka. "Aku mengerti kau sedang berusaha menahan kehebohanmu, _Hyung_. Tapi kau masih perlu mengawaliku sampai acara ini selesai." Kemudian Jaehyun berjalan santai keluar dari _lift_ menuju aula tempat acaranya dilaksanakan.

Tanpa diberitahu, Yuta juga tahu kalau ia masih perlu fokus pekerjaannya. Karena itu setelah bernapas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, ia langsung menyusul Doyoung yang sudah mengikuti langkah Jaehyun.

.

.

Acara peluncurannya berjalan dengan lancar. Di saat para peserta acara ini terfokus pada Jung Jaehyun yang memberikan sambutan, Yuta di pojok ruangan memperhatikan lain sebagaimana seharusnya. Fokusnya kemudian buyar saat ada seorang rekan mendatanginya. "VIP bilang dia menginginkanku di sini dan kau diminta turun ke bawah menggantikan posisiku." VIP yang dimaksud adalah Jaehyun, tentu saja.

Yuta mengerjap matanya perlahan. Pandangannya ia arahkan pada Jaehyun yang sudah menatapnya balik. Samar, Yuta bisa rasakan Jaehyun sedang menyeringai padanya. Yuta tertawa dalam hati. Kapan lagi punya atasan sebaik ini? Yuta lalu menyetujui perintah itu dan berjalan santai menuju lobi tempat rekannya seharusnya berada dan ia yang akan menggantikan.

Sesampainya di lobi, Yuta bisa melihat Lee Taeyong di luar sana sedang duduk bersama rekannya yang membawa kamera. Rekannya juga tampan sekaligus mempunyai aura menggemaskan. Apa wartawan zaman sekarang harus berpenampilan menarik juga? Yuta tersenyum getir saat Lee Taeyong menyadari keberadaannya dan menoleh ke arahnya menatap dirinya intens. Tiba-tiba Yuta merasa perlu menggaruk tengkuknya meski tidak gatal. Lalu ia berpura-pura sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar sembari berjalan ke arah pintu masuk hotel. Dari ekor matanya, Yuta melihat Lee Taeyong melakukan hal yang serupa. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, Yuta merasa sempat melihat Lee Taeyong menyeringai.

Mereka sama-sama menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Jantung Yuta berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Jujur saja Yuta bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia segugup ini. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat Taeyong melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ternyata kau seorang jurnalis?" Yuta mencoba membuka topik.

Taeyong memperlihatkan senyum yang lebih rileks. "Apa _bodyguard_ Jung Jaehyun akan mengusirku?"

"Tergantung apa tujuanmu dan apa yang kau bawa," balas Yuta yang kemudian mengundang tawa dari keduanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar seorang jurnalis, omong-omong." Yuta tidak bohong soal ini, meski ia memang berharap Taeyong benar seorang jurnalis karena ia terlalu malas berusaha mencari tahu siapa itu Lee Taeyong dan ia enggan merepotkan Jungwoo lagi. Baguslah, setidaknya ia berhasil menemukan Lee Taeyong dalam sekali percobaan. Oh, mereka terdengar seperti sudah ditakdirkan, sekarang. Lantas Yuta tersipu atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Sebaliknya, Taeyong semakin melebarkan senyumnya mendengar perkataan Yuta. "Apalagi aku? Aku tak menyangka kau mengawal Jung Jaehyun yang terkenal itu, Nakamoto- _kun_. Aku tidak percaya aku pernah menyetubuhi orang yang sehari-harinya berada di dekat incaran utama para media." Taeyong setengah berbohong soal ini. Sebagai jurnalis, ia memang tidak menyangka seseorang yang potensial sebagai narasumber bahan berita yang paling dicari pernah seintim itu dengannya meski hanya semalam. Tapi sebagian lainnya, Taeyong tidak begitu terkejut jika Yuta memiliki pekerjaan sejenis _bodyguard_ meski ia meliliki fitur feminim―jari lentik itu, misalnya. Lagipula Jung Jaehyun bukannya merekrut _bodyguard_ -nya dari lulusan militer, Taeyong tidak berhak mengomentari soal fisik para pengawalnya. Omong-omong, pilihan kata Taeyong membuat Yuta tersipu. Kenapa pula dia harus menyinggung soal kegiatan semalam mereka?

Hening di antara keduanya tepat setelah Taeyong menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan. Taeyong tengah berpikir topik yang tepat untuk diangkat sedangkan Yuta sudah pura-pura mengawasi keadaan sekitar lagi.

Tak menemukan topik apapun Taeyong melirik sekitarnya, terlihat mata para wartawan tampak mengincar Yuta. Oh, benar. Para wartawan itu juga tahu Yuta salah satu yang mengawal Jung Jaehyun masuk ke dalam tadi. Kemungkinan besar mereka berpikir Taeyong berusaha mewawancarai Yuta? Bahkan Taeyong menemukan Sicheng sudah mengancunginya satu jempol. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak bisa berada di dekat Yuta terlalu lama. Oh, ingin rasanya menarik Yuta ke tempat sepi agar bisa mengajaknya mengobrol lebih lama. Tapi sayangnya akal sehat Taeyong masih bekerja dengan baik untuk menahan dirinya melakukan hal itu. "Sebaiknya aku pergi, Nakamoto- _kun_. Bisa-bisa justru kau yang dikerubuni media jika Jung Jaehyun terlalu lama di dalam."

Penuturan Taeyong membuat Yuta tersadar bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Meski saat Yuta memandangi para wartawan itu balik, mereka langsung memalingkan wajah. Memang seharusnya Taeyong menjauh darinya.

Taeyong sendiri tidak menunggu jawaban Yuta. Ia berinisiatif untuk melangkah menjauh.

Saat melihat postur tubuh Taeyong yang siap berjalan ke tempatnya semula, terlintas di pikiran Yuta rasa tidak rela. Hei, ia sudah mencari Lee Taeyong lebih dari seminggu dan saat bertemu mereka mengobrol tidak sampai lebih dari lima menit? Tak ada jaminan mereka dapat bertemu lagi. Karena itu, secara refleks tangan kanannya merogoh saku jas yang ia kenakan mengambil sebuah pulpen. Tangan yang satu lagi menarik lengan Taeyong untuk menghentikan langkah pria itu menjauh. "Kau punya _kakaotalk_ , kan?"

"Hah?"

Yuta mengabaikan respon Taeyong. Ia menarik lengan Taeyong dan menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan milik Taeyong. Menuliskan ID _kakaotalk_ -nya. Yuta langsung melepas lengan Taeyong dan mendorongnya pergi begitu ia selesai menulis. "Hubungi aku," ucap Yuta dengan nada berbisik.

Taeyong melihat telapak tangannya. Tulisan tangan yang terlalu rapi untuk ukuran laki-laki ada di sana. _Kakaotalk_ , ya? Ia tak begitu sering membuka aplikasi _chatting_ itu, tapi mulai sekarang ja akan sering menggunakannya. "Tentu." Lalu Taeyong kembali pada Sicheng, sedangkan Yuta memilih masuk ke dalam karena tatapan wartawan yang lain mengganggunya.

Taeyong mendatangi Sicheng dengan langkah agak melompat-lompat. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya. Sichengpun menyambutnya dengan senang. " _Hyung_ , apa yang kau dapatkan dari pria itu tadi?" tanya Sicheng antusias, ia masih mengira Taeyong mendatangi Yuta untuk keperluan wawancara.

"ID-nya."

"He, ID? Identitas?"

Taeyong menunjukkan wajah paling berbahagia yang pernah Sicheng lihat. "Dia orang yang kuminta kau memotonya tadi, omong-omong. Ah, seharusnya kau foto dia saat keluar tadi!"

Sicheng mengerjap matanya kebingungan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Taeyong bisa bersikap seperti ini. Selama ini Sicheng mengenal Taeyong sebagai pribadi yang selalu serius setiap saat. Sicheng tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa Taeyong bisa merasakan suatu antusiasme. Atau Sicheng yang salah mengerti? Apa ia perlu mendalami bahasa Koreanya lagi? Omong-omong pria tadi yang dimaksud Taeyong _bodyguard_ Jung Jaehyun yang seksi?

"Oi, oi!" Kepala keduanya menoleh karena wartawan media lain memanggil mereka. "Apa yang kau dapat dari _bodyguard_ Jung Jaehyun tadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

Taeyong tersenyum meremehkan. "Denah menuju toilet."

Wartawan itu tampak kesal mendengar jawaban Taeyong.

"Ah, benar. Aku harus ke toilet." Kemudian Taeyong buru-buru berpura-pura hendak ke toilet menghindari balasan dari wartawan itu.

.

.

CSSS

Aroma khas daging menyeruak menggoda indera penciuman milik dua pria dewasa yang sudah meneguk saliva mereka sendiri tak sabar ingin mencicipi daging yang mereka pagang. Setelah mengucap syukur atas makanan, Yuta dan Jungwoo langsung menyantap daging panggang yang sudah matang. Mereka ada di restoran _yakiniku_ yang menyajikan daging kualitas _hanwoo_. Yuta menepati janjinya menraktir Jungwoo. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Jungwoo benar-benar menyukai hari ini. Semalam ia berhasil tidur lima jam, kemudian sekarang ia makan siang dengan hidangan berkualitas. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Jungwoo awalnya sempat merinding ternyata pencariannya tentang Lee Taeyong mengarah hasil yang akurat. Ia nyaris tidak percaya saat Yuta mendatangi ruangannya mengajaknya makan siang di luar. Tapi toh Jungwoo juga akhirnya makan daging, ia tidak seharusnya meragukan Yuta. Tidak juga perlu terganggu oleh Yuta yang tiap beberapa detik sekali mengecek ponselnya.

Seharusnya tidak.

Seharusnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau punya daging di depanmu tapi kau lebih tertarik pada ponselmu?" Jungwoo menyerah untuk mengabaikan Yuta. Setahunya, Yuta memang suka memainkan ponselnya tapi itu hanya saat tidak ada hal yang lain dikerjakan.

Yuta mendongak mendengar teguran Jungwoo. Ia memperlihatkan cengiran bodoh untuk sesaat. "Hehe, habisnya notifikasi _chat_ dari Taeyong masuk setiap aku berniat mengambil satu suapan."

Jungwoo memutar bola matanya. "Umurmu berapa, sih? Tingkahmu seperti anak sekolah yang jatuh cinta, kau tahu?"

"Taeyong memang membawaku kembali ke masa mudaku." Tampaknya Yuta bahkan tidak berniat menyanggah sindiran Jungwoo membuat lawan bicaranya hanya bisa menghela napas.

 _Abaikan, Jungwoo. Abaikan. Cukup fokus pada dagingmu._

"Oh!"

Jungwoo dibuat kembali mendongak. "Kenapa, _Hyung_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Taeyong berada di sekitar sini."

Jungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Katanya dia hendak kemari."

.

.

Jungwoo bohong kalau dia bilang ia tidak penasaran dengan Lee Taeyong. Memang ia yang membantu Yuta untuk mencari Taeyong, tapi satu kalipun Jungwoo tidak pernah melihat wajahnya. Seperti apa, sih, wajah yang bahkan tidak bisa ia temukan di data kependudukan yang ia retas dari badan statistika pemerintah? Seperti apa, sih, wajah yang bisa membuat seorang pecinta karakter dua dimensi seperti Nakamoto Yuta terpesona? Wajah yang membuat Nakamoto Yuta, salah seorang _bodyguard_ dari Jung Jaehyun, bertingkah seperti anak remaja sedang kasmaran?

Rasa penasaran Jungwoo langsung terpuaskan begitu seorang pria dengan topi hitam, kaos lengan panjang kebesaran masuk ke dalam restoran dengan santai. Yuta tidak perlu berteriak: 'Itu Lee Taeyong!' agar Jungwoo tahu. Wajah nyaris sempurna yang bahkan masih terlihat meski sebagian ditutup oleh topi yang dikenakan sudah cukup membuat Jungwoo tahu.

Jungwoo langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan dagingnya saat Lee Taeyong melangkah mendekati mereka. Sepertinya Taeyong sudah familiar dengan sosok Yuta dari belakang―posisi duduk Yuta membelakangi pintu masuk, omong-omong.

Taeyong mengulas senyum sebelum menepuk pundak Yuta yang membuat Yuta menoleh ke arahnya. Melakukan hal yang sama, Yuta juga tersenyum padanya. Kemudian Taeyong duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah Yuta tanpa dipersilakan. Saat itulah Jungwoo ingin menepuk jidat sendiri. Bagus, ia akan menjadi obat nyamuk.

"Silakan dagingnya, Taeyong," tawar Yuta.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sudah makan." Taeyong sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak selera. Ia memanggil pelayan hanya meminta segelas air mineral.

"Ah, ya. Taeyong. Ini Kim Jungwoo, rekan kerja. Jungwoo- _ya_ , ini Lee Taeyong."

Keduanya refleks saling menunduk saat Yuta mengenalkan mereka berdua. "Kau _bodyguard_ Jung Jaehyun, juga?" Taeyong bertanya.

"Daripada Jung Jaehyun, aku lebih seperti _bodyguard data base_ perusahaannya," balas Jungwoo kemudian.

Taeyong mengangguk paham. "Tapi badanmu tinggi sekali. Sekilas kau lebih terlihat seorang _bodyguard_ dibanding Yuta walau setelah diperhatikan kau memang agak kurus." Taeyong menambahkan sedikit komentar yang mengundang tatapan sinis dari Yuta. Sesungguhnya Yuta ingin menyikut pinggang Taeyong berkat komentar terlalu jujurnya itu. Tetapi kalau sedang dalam masa pendekatan, berlaku kasar itu haram hukumnya jadi Yuta terpaksa menahan diri.

Sebaliknya, Jungwoo tentu saja tertawa. "Kurasa aku hanya perlu makan lebih teratur untuk menggantikan posisi Yuta- _hyung_?"

"Kupatahkan jarimu saat itu lalu kau akan mengetik dengan tangan gemetar di atas _keyboard_ -mu, seumur hidup." Yuta mengancam. Tapi ia sedikit serius soal itu.

Jungwoo bergidik ngeri. " _Hyung_ , aku hanya bercanda! Lagipula satu-satunya bakatku hanya komputer dan jaringan!" Balasan Jungwoo lantas mengundang tawa di antara ketiganya.

.

.

Waktu berjalan seiring Jungwoo dan Yuta menghabiskan dagingnya. Agak di luar dugaan Jungwoo, Yuta lebih banyak mengobrol dengannya dibandingkan dengan Taeyong. Jungwoo rasa, Yuta dan Taeyong belum menemukan topik pembicaraan yang tepat atau keduanya masih sama-sama terlalu pilih-pilih bahan obrolan.

Jungwoo melirik pada jam yang tertera pada ponselnya. " _Hyung_ , waktu makan siang hampir habis! Ayo kembali ke kantor!" ajak Jungwoo.

"Kau kembali sendiri, sana! Hari ini hari istirahatku. Tadi aku ke kantor hanya untuk menjemputmu makan siang."

Jungwoo mengerang pelan. Bodohnya ia. Kalau Yuta sedang tidak libur, harusnya ia sedang menjaga Jung Jaehyun menikmati makan siangnya saat ini. "Ck, baiklah. Aku akan memanggil taksi."

"Kau dan Jungwoo- _ssi_ sangat akrab, eh? Sampai keluar di hari liburmu hanya untuk makan siang bersamanya?" Taeyong menyela untuk bertanya pada Yuta.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yuta gelagapan. "O-oh, tidak! Biasanya aku bahkan jarang mengobrol dengan Jungwoo! Aku memang pernah menjanjikannya makan siang dengan traktiranku karena ia pernah membantuku." Yuta berusaha menjelaskannya.

"Oh, benarkah? Memang kau membantunya melakukan apa, Jungwoo- _ssi_?"

"Membantunya mencari keberadaanmu." Jungwoo menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong dengan enteng karena ia masih sibuk mencari panggilan taksi. Mengundang pelototan tajam dari Yuta dan raut muka terkejut Taeyong. Jungwoo tersadar akan ucapannya langsung panik, apalagi dengan aura membunuh Yuta. Oh, bisa-bisa Yuta benar-benar akan mematahkan jarinya setelah ini. Bola mata Jungwoo bergerak panik memikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk mengelak. Berkata bercanda sudah terlambat dengan badannya yang menunjukkan gestur panik dengan jelas sejak awal.

Taeyong, sesuai dugaan, tertawa kecil membuat Yuta malu luar biasa serta Jungwoo yang semakin tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya. "Aku tak menyangka kita melakukan hal yang sama." Tetapi pengakuan Taeyong benar-benar di luar dugaan, membuat Yuta kembali lupa cara bernapas. "Aku menggunakan semua jaringan informasiku untuk mencarimu." Taeyong setengah berbohong. Ia tidak menggunakan semua jaringan informasinya tetapi Joy itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Jungwoo sebagai penonton, langsung tertawa. "Kalian sama-sama tertarik dari pandangan pertama―bukankah begitu?―dan saling mencari satu sama lain padahal kalian hanya kenal semalam tak lebih dari nama. Apa aku menonton serial komedi romantis saat ini?" Jungwoo sejujurnya tidak percaya dengan kisah nyata yang terpampang tepat di depan matanya.

Para pelakunya―Taeyong dan Yuta―sendiri tampak tidak berniat menyanggah Jungwoo.

Takdir ini terkesan terlalu dibuat-buat, kalau boleh berkomentar. Tapi keduanya merasa lebih baik disyukuri saja untuk saat ini.

"Ah, taksiku sudah datang." Jungwoo melihat sebuah taksi terparkir di depan restoran mereka. "Kalau aku menerima kabar kalian berdua tiba-tiba memiliki anak esok hari, aku yakin aku tidak akan kaget." Jungwoo mengemas barang-barangnya. "Aku duluan, _Hyungdeul_!"

Selepas kepergian Jungwoo, Taeyong dan Yuta hanya saling mendiamkan untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

Yuta memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Sejujurnya kalau tempatmu benar-benar berlawanan, tidak semestinya kau mengantarku pulang. Kau tahu, aku bukan seorang gadis?" Nada bicara Yuta terdengar agak sinis dari biasanya.

Taeyong menanggapinya dengan santai. "Aku ingin mengetahui tempat tinggalmu. Mungkin ke depannya aku akan menjemputmu atau sekedar berkunjung." Berbohong sedikit tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Ujung bibir Yuta berkedut menahan senyum. "Kalau begitu lain kali kau harus menjemputku untuk membawaku ke rumahmu." Yuta setengah bergurau dalam kalimatnya.

"Dengan senang hati. Tapi aku bukannya punya mobil yang biasa kau kendarai untuk menyupiri Jung Jaehyun."

Yuta lantas tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka naik kendaraan umum. Mengedarai kendaraan itu membuat badan pegal."

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut seiring bus―yang secara kebetulan sepi hanya membawa mereka berdua sebagai penumpang―berjalan. Sampai Taeyong memutuskan untuk mengangkat topik yang lebih serius.

"Yuta, kita baru bertemu belum ada dua minggu. Baru saling mengenal tidak lebih dari tiga hari. Seperti kata temanmu, kita ini malah bagai serial komedi romantis."

Yuta dibuat diam untuk sesaat. "Kau mengakui kita memiliki hubungan romantis?"

Taeyong lantas dibuat gelagapan. Ia tak menyangka ada yang salah dalam pemilihan katanya sebelumnya. Taeyong tidak lantas menjawab setelah itu. Ia sendiri tidak yakin. Kalau disuruh jujur, Taeyong bukan tipe yang percaya akan hal-hal semacam percintaan. Sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak. Taeyong tidak mendefinisikan perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Yuta dengan sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah ketertarikan―meski dosis ketertarikan itu sendiri melewati batas wajar.

Atau mungkin, Taeyong tidak merasakan perasaan romantis sebelumnya. Bisa dikatakan ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Meski begitu, tetap sama sekali tidak masuk akal jika mengakui bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan romantis terhadap Yuta.

"Aku tidak yakin." Pada akhirnya Taeyong menjawab demikian.

Yuta tertawa renyah. "Benar juga. Tidak masuk akal kalau kita berdua sudah memikirkan hubungan romantis padahal kenal saja belum sampai satu bulan." Hah, Yuta harus mengingat baik-baik nasehat Hansol. Ia tidak boleh berharap lebih pada Lee Taeyong. Sekalipun Yuta merasakan ketertarikan luar biasa pada Taeyong saat ini, mungkin hanya sebatas rasa penasarannya saja.

"Tapi ini kali pertama aku merasa begini." Taeyong kembali bersuara.

Yuta menoleh, menengok penuh menghadap Taeyong.

"Ini kali pertama aku ingin terus bersama dengan orang asing―orang yang ketemui secara kebetulan. Aku hanya merasa seperti ini padamu."

Tapi bagaimana mungkin Yuta tidak menaikkan harapannya, bagaimana mungkin Yuta bisa menuruti kata-kata Hansol jika ia menerima kalimat barusan dari orang yang begitu putus asanya Yuta inginkan? "Jadi, apa yang kau ingin katakan?" Yuta bertanya sedikit lagi.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya. "Aku bukannya mengajakmu berkencan. Tapi aku agak berharap aku bisa... tetap bersamamu?"

Kemudian keduanya saling berpandangan dalam waktu lama. "Akupun begitu." Yuta membalas. "Kau tahu? Aku bahkan tak keberatan jika nantinya kau hanya menggunakanku sebagai teman dengan keuntungan. Aku ingin bersamamu."

Mungkin mereka berdua lupa mereka masih berada di atas kendaraan umum. Mereka berdua terbawa suasana untuk saling memberi kecupan tepat di bibir.

Oh, semoga paman supir bus tidak melihat.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Ya- sepertinya bumbu crime-nya gabisa dikeluarin dulu karena mau fokus bangun hubungannya TaeYu(?). Tapi ke depannya pasti ada kok D: Aku udah bilang, kan fic ini alurnya lambat? Ini aja aku ngerasa udah kecepetan, sih.

Btw (1), ah ga seru ffn gabisa rata kanan :( bagian kakaotalk chatnya yuta sebelah kanan harusnya huhu.

Btw(2) gengs(?) udah liat YuTae masuk majalah di Jepang, kan? As a couple. Dem aku capek ketawa pas tau D': This is why I love japanese fujoshis HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Aside that, special thanks to: guest, renjunita, auliaMRQ, Wiji, It's YuanRenKai, yamiharushita, kim991, DenimKim, Tefu Choi, and those who did fav and follows!

See ya next chapter :*

 **Tambahan, balasan review:**

 **guest:** ngomongin bakwan aku jadi laper D: hahahahah iya dia terpesona banget. Maafkan 8'( Btw, aku juga ketawa Hansol jadi polisi tapi aku juga mikir berulang kali soal penempatan karakter. Untuk ke depannya, aku bener-bener butuh dia dengan pekerjaannya yang ini. Terus untuk Taeil juga kasusnya mirip. Aku ketawa mikir dia jadi bodyguard padahal dia tiny-hyung gitu. Cuma, kalau abaikan ukuran badan, Taeil cocok, kok. Dia irl punya power, bisa menghempaskan(?) Wiwin/Doyoung/Haechan/dll sekali dorong. Dia juga pinter dan jadi bodyguard bukan cuma masalah fisik walaupun penampilan garang sebenarnya emang penting (btw aku banyak ngeles aja sih, Jaehyun rekrutnya bukan dari intel or such, asal memang bisa then it's okay /plak). DAN JOHNNY huhu aslinya aku memang mau naruh dia jadi bodyguard tapi ada peran lain yang lebih membutuhkan dia buat ngisi (halah) ditunggu kemunculannya, ya! Maaf kalau penempatan karakternya kurang sesuai, tapi aku juga pertimbangin banyak hal, kok. Ga cuma karena sekedar visually fits aku langsung bikin mereka jadi gitu D: Bagian meluk... ya pokoknya gitu(?) Aku juga bingung jelasinnya sih. Intinya backhug! /iyain. DAN DEM IYA YUTA PUNYA TERLALU BANYAK FITUR FEMININ TvT Kadang sedih gara-gara itu sih /kenapa. Btw, gapapa reviewnya panjang dan gaje kok. Aku malah seneng liatnya(?). Again, thank you so much! *smooches*

 **renjunita** : cieeee ty~ aku juga histeris pas mikir plotnya(?). Biasa anak it mah tidurnya hemat(?). Apalagi Jungwoo cyber security wiuwiuuuu. Soal TY... aku kasih hints, deh. Aku ga bilang dia 'bukan ini', 'bukan itu'. Aku cuma bilang dia jurnalis :D dat wajah penjahat, tho. Dem aku ngakak bacanya. Btw sama aku juga bukan tybiased tapi selalu seneng pas ada yang muji mukanya dia(?) hohohoho. Hooh, Hansol kubikin santai sengaja. Pengen bilang mantan juga bisa akur tanpa baperan(?). Walaupun kayaknya kalau irl susah nemu mantan yang begitu, sih(?). Bentar, Jungwoo-Renjun kayaknya crack banget- tapi idenya tetep aku tampung, kok. Makasih, ya! Btw kalau req Hansol nguke aku jadi pengen masukin JohnSol, kan TvT Tapi liat ntar deh liat plotnya ngembang ke mana. Makasi banyak udah baca dan review, ya! ❤


	5. Chapter 4

"Jadi kau tinggal sendiri?" Taeyong masih mengantar Yuta pulang ke apartemennya. Mereka sedang menaiki tangga― _flat_ Yuta ada di lantai dua, daripada menunggu _lift_ turun mereka sama-sama berpikir lebih baik pakai tangga saja. Padahal sekalipun perlu menunggu _lift_ , menaiki tangga tetap menghabiskan waktu lebih lama. Ho, dua-duanya punya pikiran modus mengulur waktu, eh?

Omong-omong Yuta menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong dengan gelengan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu apakah perlu menceritakan pada Taeyong bahwa ia justru tinggal dengan mantan pacarnya sendiri yang kini sudah seperti seorang kakak.

Tapi nyatanya, Taeyong sendiri sudah tahu dari Joy―lagi-lagi―dengan siapa Yuta tinggal. Ada perasaan tidak suka di sudut hatinya entah kenapa. Namun, Taeyong tidak bisa menemukan alasannya.

Tanpa terasa, tungkai mereka sudah membawa mereka ke lantai tempat _flat_ Yuta berada. "Oh, Hansol- _hyung_!" Yuta juga refleks menyebut nama itu saat melihat pemiliknya sedang memasukkan _passcode_ agar pintu mereka terbuka.

Yang dipanggil sendiri langsung menoleh. "Yuta?" Kemudian matanya membulat melihat pria asing yang tidak pernah Hansol lihat. Jangan bilang itu Lee Taeyong yang selalu Yuta ceritakan dengan semangat―Yuta selalu cerita soal perkembangan hubungannya dengan Taeyong.

Menyadari gestur Hansol, Yuta kembali menoleh pada Taeyong yang sudah menunduk sopan pada Hansol. Kalau begitu sekalian dikenalkan saja. "Oh, _Hyung_. Ini Lee Taeyong. Taeyong, ini yang tinggal bersamaku. Ji Hansol."

"Salam kenal." Taeyong dan Hansol menyebutnya bersamaan.

Hansol memandang Taeyong dengan teliti dari ujung kepala sampai kaki membuat Taeyong jadi tidak nyaman. Tanpa sadar, mulutnya malah mengucap salam pamit. Secara alamiah, instingnya mengatakan agar segera menjauh dari Hansol.

.

.

Destructive Dilemma

Chapter 4: Something's Wrong or None's Right

 **aspartam**

NCT, Red Velvet, SM Rookies © SM Ent.

I gained no commercial profit from writing this fic

typo(s), Extremely OOC, Crime!AU, Alur LAMBAT, Slight pairings you might don't like. BxB and Hetero pairings.

 **Taeyong** x **Yuta** fic, I've warned you

.

.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana menurutmu? Lee Taeyong, maksudku." Yuta bertanya dengan antusias begitu mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Padahal Hansol saja belum meletakkan belanjaan―yang kebanyakan berisi produk makanan instan―di meja dapur.

Hansol mengangkat bahu. "Tampan, sih. Bohong kalau aku bilang jelek," komentarnya kemudian.

Yuta mengekori Hansol ke dapur dengan semangat. "Lalu, lalu?"

Hansol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku baru bertemu dengannya, tidak sampai lima menit. Apa yang bisa kukomentari tentangnya?" Kemudian Hansol mendengus melihat cengiran lebar Yuta sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Hansol terdiam sejenak. "Tapi dia baik sekali mengantarmu pulang."

Badan Yuta menegak. "Benar, kan?" sahutnya semangat.

"Tapi kau bukan seseorang yang perlu diantar. Jangan-jangan kalian berdua sama modusnya. Serasi sekali, _eoh_?"

Yuta melotot mendengar opini Hansol yang terakhir. Ia mendecak lidah sebal. Sebal karena Hansol sebenarnya benar. Tidak bisa membalas Hansol, dengan langkah lebar Yuta pergi meninggalkan Hansol yang masih sibuk merapikan belanjaannya.

Hansol hanya bisa maklum sambil menatap punggung Yuta yang menjauh. Ia menghela napas. Sesungguhnya ada satu hal yang ia lihat pada Taeyong tapi Hansol rasa ia tidak boleh mengatakannya pada Yuta sekarang.

Hansol adalah seorang sipir penjara. Melihat tahanan dengan berbagai tingkat kriminalitas merupakan kesehariannya. Bahkan Hansol bisa dibilang lebih sering melihat para tahanan itu dibanding melihat Yuta.

Yang membuat Hansol resah, ia merasakan aura yang sama saat melihat Taeyong. Aura tersembunyi seorang kriminal. Mungkinkah...

Hansol menggeleng keras-keras mengusir pikirannya. Tidak baik berperisangkaburuk. Apalagi Hansol hanya bertemu Taeyong satu kali. Lagipula itu hanya perasaannya.

Hanya perasaan yang tidak bisa dipastikan.

.

.

Masih pagi, waktu di saat orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalan menuju tempat kerja atau sekolah mereka. Termasuk Doyoung, yang diantar kakaknya ke kediaman Jaehyun sebagai bagian dari rutinitas paginya. Doyoung pamit pada kakaknya sebelum pamit memasuki kediaman Jaehyun.

Seperti biasa, pelayan rumah Jaehyun menyambutnya dan membawanya menemui Jaehyun. Untuk pagi ini, Jaehyun masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Memang, direktur utama Jung Corp itu sesungguhnya sulit bangun pagi. Ia tidak akan bangun pagi jika tidak ada urusan mendesak. Karena itulah ada Doyoung yang tiap pagi menemuinya lebih dulu sebelum ke kantor.

Karena kalau bukan Doyoung, Jaehyun akan marah bila diusik tidurnya.

Doyoung mengetuk pintu kayu mahoni kamar Jaehyun tiga kali. "Jaehyun- _ah_? Ini aku." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Jaehyun, Doyoung membuka pintu kamar itu, menengok ke dalamnya dan menemukan Jaehyun masih lelap memeluk salah satu bantalnya.

Doyoung mendengus sebelum mendekati ranjang Jaehyun dan duduk di sisinya. Pelan, Doyoung mengguncang bahu Jaehyun mengundang lenguhan pelan direktur muda itu. "Bangun, pemalas!"

Jaehyun menggeleng masih setengah sadar. Ia malah memeluk bantalnya makin erat.

Doyoung merotasi bolanya malas sebelum mendudukkan badannya agar dapat memposisikan bibirnya tepat di depan daun telinga Jaehyun. "Kau lebih suka bantal itu daripada aku, eh? Kalau kau tidak bangun, kau akan melewatkan kecupan pagimu."

Mendengar bisikan itu, Jaehyun memaksakan kedua bola matanya terbuka lebar. Menghadap Doyoung sambil menyengir bodoh. Sungguh Doyoung ingin menjitak dahi Jaehyun yang terekspos akibat poni berantakan khas rambut seseorang yang baru bangun tidur. " _Morning kiss-_ ku _, Hyung_ ~" rengek Jaehyun dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Aku tidak mau mencium orang yang belum sikat gigi," balas Doyoung dingin.

" _Hyung_ ~!" Jaehyun kembali merengek kali ini sambil memeluk pinggang Doyoung. Menyeruduk perut Doyoung pelan dengan kepalanya.

Doyoung mendorong bahu Jaehyun agar menjauh. "Setidaknya bersihkan dirimu dulu!"

Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Doyoung. Membalikkan badannya dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut kembali.

Doyoung memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ya! Jung Jaehyun!" Doyoung menaikkan oktaf suaranya.

Jaehyun pura-pura tidak mendengar tentu saja.

Doyoung tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia menurunkan selimut yang menutupi badan besar Jaehyun lalu mencuri satu kecupan di pipi. "Kalau kau tidak bangun dan membersihkan diri kau tidak akan mendapat kecupanku di bagian lagi. Hm?"

Tidak ada respon dari Jaehyun untuk beberapa detik. Tetapi tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat Jaehyun menoleh dan mengecup bibir Doyoung dengan cepat sebelum bangkit dari tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum Doyoung berhasil mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ck, menghadapi Jaehyun yang jauh berbeda dengan kesan seorang Direktur Jung memang terkadang tidak baik untuk mental Doyoung.

.

.

Doyoung sedang membaca jadwal Jaehyun hari itu saat Jaehyun sedang mengenakan bajunya. Ia terlihat kebingungan, mengundang atensi dari Jaehyun. "Kau kenapa, _Hyung_?"

Doyoung menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja untuk jadwal wawancaramu siang ini. Aku masih heran kenapa kau berinisiatif mengundang surat kabar mewawancaraimu padahal kau biasa menggunakan juru bicara dibanding _interview_ langsung." Doyoung mengungkapkan kebingungannya.

"Kata Jungwoo, surat kabar itu tempat Lee Taeyong bekerja."

Doyoung mengerjap matanya.

Melihat ekspresi Doyoung, Jaehyun lantas menghela napas. " _Hyung_ , kau tidak penasaran pada orang yang membuat Yuta- _hyung_ sebegitu putus asanya? Aku penasaran setengah mati!" ungkap Jaehyun berapi-api.

Doyoung membolakan kedua matanya tidak percaya. "Jadi kau mengundang surat kabar mewawancaraimu hanya karena kau penasaran dengan Lee Taeyong?"

Jaehyun memberikan senyuman lebar.

Doyoung tertawa sarkartik. "Kau melakukan hal yang tidak perlu! Kau bisa meminta informasinya dari Jungwoo atau tanya langsung pada Yuta! Memangnya kau yakin yang diutus oleh surat kabar itu untuk mewawancaraimu adalah Lee Taeyong?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku juga mau melihat bagaimana reaksi Yuta- _hyung_ bila Lee Taeyong tiba-tiba ada di kantorku. Tapi yah- memang tidak ada jaminan jika Lee Taeyong yang datang." Jaehyun kemudian mengenakan dasinya bergerak mendekati Doyoung dan membiarkan kekasihnya mengeratkan simpul dasi itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Jung."

"Tidak seberlebihan tentang apapun yang menyangkut dirimu, _Hyung_."

Doyoung tertawa karena tidak bisa untuk tidak menyetujui.

.

.

Kim Heechul dengan reaksi heboh menerima telepon dari salah satu bawahannya. Mengundang tatapan penasaran dari seluruh karyawan yang bekerja bersamanya. Heechul adalah seorang kepala redaksi sebuah surat kabar. Sedang menerima sambungan panggilan dari salah satu wartawan yang biasa menulis untuknya.

Sambungan telepon itu kemudian ditutup dengan sebuah helaan napas.

"Kalian semua tahu ada wawancara penting hari ini, bukan?" Heechul menghela napas sembari mengedarkan pandangannya melihat karyawan-karyawannya yang dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan dari tiap kepala di sana.

Heechul memijat kepalanya. "Kita mendapat kesempatan emas mewawancarai Jung Jaehyun secara eksklusif tapi jurnalis terbaik kita alias Ahn Heeyeon tiba-tiba sakit." Heechul menampakkan gurat sedih. Heeyeon atau lebih akrab dipanggil Hani adalah salah satu jurnalis kesayangannya. Selain kerjanya bagus, mereka juga sangat akrab. Alasan lainnya, Heechul tidak bisa tiba-tiba mencari pengganti Hani untuk pergi mewawancarai Jung Jaehyun. "Ah, sungguh! Kenapa dia harus sakit di saat seperti ini?! Siapa yang siap mewawancarai Jung Jaehyun?!"

Di saat itu, tiba-tiba Taeyong bersama Sicheng datang memasuki ruang redaksi membawakan artikel hasil tulisannya untuk diperiksa. Taeyong dapat mendengar jelas Heechul sedang mengomel tentang jurnalis pengganti. Terlebih untuk mewawancarai Jung Jaehyun?

Taeyong menyeringai dalam hati.

" _Hyung_! Kau butuh jurnalis pengganti Hani- _noona_?" Taeyong mengangkat suara.

Heechul mengangguk. "Hn. Kau mau menggantikannya, Taeyong- _ah_?"

Taeyong mengangguk keras. "Ya! Biarkan aku yang pergi, _Hyung_!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu tampak kaget, termasuk Sicheng yang mengekori Taeyong. Biasanya Taeyong tidak pernah secara sukarela menggantikan tugas jurnalis lain apalagi saat diminta tepat di hari wawancaranya.

Sicheng lantas menarik ujung pakaian yang Taeyong kenakan. " _Hyung_! Serius mau pergi?" tanyanya berbisik.

"Mewawancarai Jung Jaehyun secara eksklusif, Sicheng- _ah_! Aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini!"

Sicheng terdiam sejenak sebelum kedua telapak tangannya bertemu dalam sebuah tepukan. "Oh, mau bertemu _bodyguard_ seksi, ya, _Hyung_?" Kali ini volume suaranya cukup besar membuat Taeyong kelabakan.

Hening diakibatkan Sicheng, sedangkan pelakunya tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Heechul berdeham mengembalikan seluruh atensi padanya. "Taeyong- _ah_. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengutusmu pergi. Tolong, ya?"

Taeyong masih belum reda dari rasa malunya akibat perkataan Sicheng hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai tanda kesanggupannya. Tanpa berbicara apapun, ia menarik Sicheng untuk pergi keluar ruangan.

"Akan ku- _email_ -kan daftar pertanyaannya!" Heechul berteriak sebelum Taeyong pergi terlalu jauh. Kemudian ia langsung mendekati salah satu bawahannya dengan tatapan heboh. "Kau lihat reaksinya tadi?! _Bodyguard_ seksi? Apa Lee Taeyong tertarik pada _bodyguard_ seksi yang dikatakan Sicheng? Maksudku, Lee Taeyong yang itu, loh!"

Ya, seisi ruangan dalam sekejap heboh menggosipkan Lee Taeyong yang ingin bertemu _bodyguard_ seksi.

.

.

Sicheng membiarkan mulutnya menganga lebar akibat kekagumannya akan besar, tinggi, dan luasnya gedung kantor pusat Jung Coorporation. Sicheng tidak pernah melihat gedung sebesar ini di Zhejiang. Ia juga datang ke Seoul belum terlalu lama untuk menapaki gedung yang terlalu megah. Jadi tidak heran jika saat Taeyong masih sibuk mengurus akses untuk bertemu Jung Jaehyun melalui resepsionis, Sicheng sibuk mengagumi desain interior lobi bangunan yang ia tapak.

Kesadaran Sicheng baru kembali saat Taeyong memanggilnya. Seseorang yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi, bahu lebar, dan wajah yang entah mengapa mirip seperti kelinci mendekati mereka. Ah, Sicheng pernah melihatnya, dia orang yang selalu berada di dekat Jung Jaehyun, pasti sekretarisnya.

"Aku Kim Dongyoung, sekretaris Direktur Jung. Mari kuantar ke ruangannya." Tuh, kan benar. Orang itu sekretarisnya. Lalu seperti anak yang baik, Taeyong dan Sicheng mengekori Kim Dongyoung itu naik ke lantai atas. Kim Dongyoung sempat mengajak mereka dalam sebuah obrolan basa-basi. Tampaknya, sebagai seorang sekretaris, Doyoung sudah pandai bersikap pada semua tamu Jaehyun.

Tidak sampai enam menit, Doyoung berhasil membawa keduanya ke depan pintu ruangan Jaehyun. Di depan pintu ruangan itu sudah ada Yuta yang tampak begitu terkejut akan kehadiran seorang jurnalis dan kameramennya itu. Terlihat jelas dari bagaimana kedua bola mata Yuta terbelalak lebar dan tak bisa melepaskan fokusnya dari Taeyong, ekspresi kebingungan yang tampak jelas, serta bahu menegang. Entah perasaan Sicheng atau bukan, ia merasa Kim Dongyoung itu sedang menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Yuta.

"Mereka tamu Direktur Jung. Bawa mereka pada beliau," ucap Doyoung.

Sedangkan Yuta hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bertanya _kenapa-ada-Lee-Taeyong-di-sini?!_ yang sangat menuntut tapi tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Kemudian ia membukakan pintu ruangan Jaehyun dan mempersilakan Taeyong dan Sicheng untuk masuk.

Taeyong sempat mengulas senyum pada Yuta. Sedikit, Yuta tersipu tapi buru-buru kembali pada sikap profesionalismenya sebagai seorang _bodyguard_.

Yuta ikut masuk ke dalam untuk mengawasi, menjalankan tugasnya. Di dalam, Jaehyun sudah dengan sangat ramah menyambut tamunya. Sedangkan Doyoung berdiam di luar, kembali ke mejanya. Saat ini, kepalanya sedang berpikir begitu keras, figur Lee Taeyong tampak begitu familiar baginya. Tapi di mana ia pernah menemuinya?

.

.

Di dalam, hanya Yuta sendiri yang merasa canggung. Taeyong dan Jaehyun sedang saling melemparkan bait basa-basi sebelum memulai wawancara. Sedangkan rekan Taeyong tampak sedang sibuk mengangumi interior ruangan Jaehyun―jelas sekali dari binar matanya. Baru saja Yuta bermaksud mengasingkan diri di pojok ruangan, Jaehyun sudah memanggilnya.

"Apa?" Yuta tanpa sadar mengucapkan bahasa informal pada Jaehyun saat jam kerja.

Jaehyun sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Lakukan tugasmu, _Hyung_!" tegurnya.

Yuta menaikkan alis. "Aku sedang melakukan tugasku. Mengawasimu dari sini."

"Kau belum menggeledah tamu."

"Hah?"

Telunjuk Jaehyun mengarah pada Taeyong dan Winwin. " _Do body check them_."

Yuta melotot. Sejak kapan ia melakukan _body check_ pada tamu Jaehyun? Tidak pernah. Tamu-tamu Jaehyun tidak seberbahaya itu, apalagi kali ini hanya dua orang jurnalis. Lagipula di pintu masuk utama di bawah sana sudah ada _metal detector._

Tapi karena berhubung ini perintah Jaehyun, Yuta tidak sepantasnya menolak. Ya, ini perintah Jaehyun. Iya, kan?

"Permisi," ucap Yuta sebelum menempatkan tangannya pada pinggang kameramen Taeyong― _Oh, orang Cina_ , batin Yuta saat membaca _nametag_ -nya. Lalu bergerak ke semua tempat di bagian tubuh di mana kemungkinan ada barang disembunyikan.

Selesai dengan Sicheng, Yuta beralih pada Taeyong. Yuta dapat merasakan tatapan penuh antisipasi Jaehyun. "Permisi," ucap Yuta lagi. Kemudian Taeyong dengan senang hati merentangkan tangannya. Yuta memulai dari bawah lengan Taeyong. Bergerak turun ke pinggangnya dan punggungnya. Lalu ke pinggulnya, atau lebih tepatnya saku celananya. Yuta dapat merasakan Jaehyun sedang menahan tawa, ingatkan ia untuk mengomel saat jam kerjanya habis. Yuta rasa sudah cukup, tapi Taeyong berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Kau belum memeriksa saku belakang celanaku."

"Apa yang bisa disembunyikan di sana selain dompetmu?"

"Hm... pisau lipat?"

Yuta terkekeh pelan. "Kau membawanya?"

Taeyong berbisik dengan nada lebih rendah. "Tidak, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, kau perlu memeriksanya."

Yuta mengumpat dalam hati. Menurut, ia meraba bagian belakang celana Taeyong―dengan senang hati.

"Semua aman." Yuta memutuskan demikian dengan cepat―takut kehilangan kontrol diri dan cepat-cepat memojokkan diri di belakang.

"Begitukah?" Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. Sangat jelas ia sedang tertawa puas dalam hati di mata Yuta. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa mulai wawancaranya?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n** : Pertama, aku udah duga bakal late update untuk chapter ini karena beberapa hal tapi aku ga nyangka bakal selama ini, maafkan aku D: ternyata aku lebih sibuk dari yang aku kira dan mungkin aku bakalan tetep ga ada waktu nulis sampai lebaran. Mohon maklum ya D:

Kedua, mau bahas tentang Yuta yang bilang cuma ngasi ID-nya ke Taeyong di chapter sebelumnya. Aku pas lagi edit juga ngerasa kalimatnya ambigu tapi aku males(?) perbaiki jadi aku diemin /dor. Jadi, sebenarnya bukan seumur-umur punya kkt, Yuta cuma ngasi ID ke Taeyong aja. Maksudnya Yuta itu, dia ngasi ID di "hari itu" cuma ke Taeyong, gitu :'D jadi ya contact list sama chatnya ga cuma Taeyong, kok. Maafkan kemalasanku. Atau baru kepikiran setelah baca review juga, sih, bisa juga contact list kkt-nya Yuta itu orang-orang yang udah saved contact dari nomer hp-nya. Yaudahlah intinya temen chatting di kkt-nya Yuta ga cuma Taeyong. MAKASI BANYAK UDAH POINT OUT BAGIAN INI :'D Kalau ga diginiin, aku nulis kalimat ambigu ke depannya bisa jadi bakal aku diemin terus. Pokoknya makasi banyak!

Once again, very very special thanks to: **It's YuanRenKai, DenimKim, guest, Renjunita, Wiji, auliaMRQ, yamiharushita, Jeon Wonnie, Tefu Choi, Ten Cara, hoshiLAU, SF81-9** , and those who did fav and follow! Ah, ya! Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan! Baca fic homonya dihiatusin dulu ya :'D /plak

See ya next chapter :*

\+ Balasan review user yang ga login:

 **guest** : Video Pak Jokowi... (har har). Iya dong Baby Winchick selalu gemesin. Dan Yuta memang lagi kasmaran HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Iya Taeyong infonya lebih banyak dari Yuta soalnya sumbernya dia lebih ahli /dor. Bagian Hansol udah kejawab kan di sini? MAKANYA doain pak supirnya ga ngeliat belakang hehehehehe. Dem baca review kamu aku keinget majalahnya lagi, jadi ngakak lagi xD Hehehehehe makasi banyak udaha baca, nunggu, dan review. Next chap juga ditunggu, ya!

.

.

 **Bonus**

Doyoung masuk membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh dan beberapa camilan saat Jaehyun sudah menghubunginya untuk menjamu tamu mereka. Taeyong dan Sicheng tampak kaget disuguhkan kudapan begitu. "Santai saja," tukas Doyoung. "Kalian sudah selesai dengan wawancaranya kuharap kalian tidak keberatan mengobrol santai dengan Jaehyun."

"Jaehyun?" sahut Yuta dari belakang, heran karena Doyoung memanggil Jaehyun dengan namanya bukan sebutan Direktur Jung.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Tujuan utamaku mengundang kalian bukan untuk tampil di majalah. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan seseorang yang membuat Yuta- _hyung_ seperti remaja SMA."

Perkataan Jaehyun lantas membuat Taeyong dan Yuta gelagapan sedang Sicheng mengerjap kebingungan. Jaehyun lantas tertawa dengan reaksi keduanya. Ya, ini sosok sebenarnya dari Jung Jaehyun yang terkenal itu. Tampak sebal Yuta langsung mencomoti camilan yang dibawa Doyoung dan memakannya di atas meja kerja Jaehyun.

Taeyong sendiri mengalihkan rasa keterkejutannya dengan menyesap tehnya. Sicheng sudah menarik ujung lengan Taeyong meminta penjelasan.

Doyoung juga mengambil satu camilan yang dibawanya dan duduk di sebelah Jaehyun. "Omong-omong, Taeyong- _ssi_. Apa sebelumnya kau seorang idola? Model? Pernah muncul di televisi? Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu."

Taeyong menggeleng. "Ah, benarkah? Tapi sayangnya bukan. Kurasa ini kali pertama kita bertemu."

"Tapi aku rasa aku pernah bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama sekali." Doyoung memerhatikan wajah Taeyong lekat-lekat. "Ini terdengar aneh. Tapi apa kau pernah punya luka bakar di perutmu?"

Pertanyaan Doyoung membuat semua pasang mata di ruangan itu terbelalak. Jaehyun karena, kenapa kekasihnya menanyakan luka di bagian perut seseorang yang baru ditemuinya. Sicheng yang makin lama makin tidak paham dengan topik pembicaraan dan berakhir menyibukkan diri dengan camilannya. Yuta dan Taeyong?

"Doyoung- _ah_. Bagaimana kau tahu Taeyong punya luka bakat?" Yuta menyahut dari belakang sana. Sebagai yang pernah melihat bagian perut Taeyong, tentu saja Yuta heran kenapa Doyoung bisa tahu. Tetapi Taeyong tampaknya sedikit kurang suka dengan Yuta yang tak sengaja kelepasan.

"Oh, benarkah?" Doyoung menoleh pada Yuta sebelum kembali fokus pada Taeyong. "Ini benar-benar terdengar aneh. Ingat taman bermain yang menjadi lokasi bom bunuh diri meledak dulu? Kurasa aku pernah tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Taeyong di sana. Kalau benar, kau ingat tidak ada anak kecil yang bertabrakan denganmu sampai terjatuh? Itu aku."

Saat itu, Taeyong menahan napasnya.


	6. Chapter 5

Taeyong kecil tidak sepolos kelihatannya. Ia mungkin hanya mengangguk menurut saat ditinggal dengan sebuah ransel yang terlalu besar untuk anak seusianya. Taeyong tidak menangis kala itu. Karena ia sudah tahu ayahnya meninggalkannya sendirian di taman bermain ini untuk mati bersama puluhan orang lainnya akibat bom waktu yang ia bawa dalam ranselnya.

Ya, bom waktu.

Ayahnya tidak bilang apapun soal itu. Tapi Taeyong tahu. Taeyong sempat melihatnya, anak buah ayahnya memasukkan bom itu ke dalam ranselnya. Taeyong sudah tidak kaget saat ayahnya memberikan ransel itu padanya kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Meski umurnya baru sebelas tahun, Taeyong tahu betul ayahnya sama sekali tidak menginginkan keberadaannya. Di saat ada orang terlalu kaya membayar kelompok ayahnya untuk meledakkan sebuah taman bermain, ayah Taeyong melihat itu sebagai kesempatan untuk membuang Taeyong.

Kalau ia sudah tidak dibutuhkan, Taeyong tidak keberatan untuk mati muda. Sayangnya, Taeyong merasa masih ada yang membutuhkannya.

Ibunya membutuhkannya.

Taeyong harus pulang menemui ibunya. Tapi Taeyong tidak tahu bagaimana. Taman bermain ini terlalu ramai untuk membiarkannya dengan sengaja meletakkan ransel itu disembarang tempat.

BRUK!

Seseorang baru menubruknya. Ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, beruntungnya tidak. Sedangkan yang menubruknya jatuh. Taeyong menatapnya dalam diam sebelum tanpa acuh meninggalkan bocah itu sendiri―padahal ia juga masih bocah.

Taeyong masih berkeliling, ia tahu langkahnya seakan seperti hitung mundur waktu kematiannya. Tapi Taeyong tak bisa menemukan hal lain yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan.

"Adik kecil, apa kau tersesat?" Tanpa Taeyong duga, sebuah suara cukup ramah menyapa pendengarannya. Taeyong mendongak, melihat seorang pria paruh bayah dengan senyum ramah menghampirinya. Taeyong tidak menjawab.

"Di mana orang tuamu?" tanya pria itu.

Taeyong tak mungkin menjawab jujur ia ditinggal oleh ayahnya untuk mati di sini. Jadi Taeyong hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu paman temani sampai kau bertemu orang tuamu."

Taeyong mengerutkan kening.

"Sini paman bawakan tasnya. Terlihat terlalu berat untukmu."

Saat itu juga, Taeyong dengan sangat senang hati melepaskannya. Mungkin masih ada cukup banyak waktu, meski Taeyong sendiri tidak tahu kapan persisnya bom itu meledak. Taeyong mulai berpikir bagaimana cara ia melepaskan diri dari pria itu agar ia bisa pulang menemui ibunya.

Mungkin jika ia pura-pura ingin ke toilet ia bisa memisahkan diri dari pria itu lalu berlari sekencang dan sejauh mungkin sebelum ledakan.

.

.

Destructive Dilemma

Chapter 5: If A Past Easily Forgotten Then Nothing Should be Worried

 **aspartam**

NCT, Red Velvet, SM Rookies © SM Ent. BTOB © CUBE Ent.

I gained no commercial profit from writing this fic

typo(s), Extremely OOC, Crime!AU, Alur LAMBAT, Slight pairings you might don't like. BxB and Hetero pairings.

 **Taeyong** x **Yuta** fic, I've warned you

.

.

Taeyong terbangun dengan kepala pening luar biasa. Ia bahkan membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh detik lebih lama dari biasanya agar bisa mendudukkan dirinya. Itupun masih sembari memijit pelipisnya.

"Kenapa setelah sekian lama, aku malah memimpikannya?" Taeyong menggumam dengan suara serak khas baru terbangun.

Yang ia maksud dengan mimpi, ia baru saja memimpikan masa kecilnya. Tentang dirinya yang berhasil bertahan hidup dari niat ayahnya yang mengirimnya untuk misi bunuh diri. Taeyong teringat kepulangannya saat itu ternyata disambut cukup baik oleh sang ayah yang baru menyadari saat itu juga bahwa Taeyong memiliki suatu potensi. Potensi itu kemudian ditempa dan berakhir sebagaimana Taeyong menjalani hidupnya sekarang.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan kenapa ia malah kembali mengingat masa-masa itu, bahkan memimpikannya? Itu adalah kejadian belasan tahun silam yang enggan Taeyong kenang. Harusnya ingatan itu sudah membusuk tak berguna dalam memorinya.

Apa ini karena Kim Dongyoung menyinggung kejadian itu kemarin selepas ia mewawancarai Jung Jaehyun?

 _Ingat tidak ada anak kecil yang bertabrakan denganmu?._

 _Heol_! Mana mungkin Taeyong ingat. Semembekas apapun kejadian itu, Taeyong tak mungkin mengingat secara detail sampai ada kecelakaan kecil menubruk orang lain.

Apa Kim Doyoung sesungguhnya sudah melakukan suatu penelitian tentangnya? Lebih dari yang Yuta lakukan? Karena tidak masuk akal seorang manusia bisa mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya sampai sebegitunya―walaupun memang ada orang terlalu berbakat yang mampu. Jadi, Kim Doyoung termasuk orang-orang itu? Atau Kim Doyoung memang tahu sesuatu tentang dirinya? Kalau iya, akan sangat berbahaya bagi Taeyong.

Bagi kehidupan normalnya. Bagi kesempatannya untuk membuat koneksi dengan Jung Jaehyun dan pebisnis lainnya. Bagi kelancaran hubungannya dengan Nakamoto Yuta. Abaikan yang terakhir, meski nyatanya Taeyong paling khawatir soal yang terakhir.

Taeyong menghela napas.

 _Tenang, Taeyong. Tenanglah_.

Dari pemilihan katanya, Kim Doyoung tampak tidak terdengar melakukan pencarian informasi apapun tentang dirinya. Hanya menanyakan sesuatu berbekal ingatannya. Taeyong memilih percaya jika Kim Doyoung memiliki bakat _hyper memory._ Tidak heran, kan, jika ia menjadi sekretaris seorang Jung Jaehyun dengan bakat itu?

Benar. Taeyong, kau tidak seharusnya khawatir. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau kau bersikap normal seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

Tidak akan.

.

.

Taeyong datang ke kantor dengan tatapan heran. Sicheng bengong di depan komputernya di saat ia masih perlu mengedit gambar-gambar yang ia ambil dengan kameranya. Bukan hal baru melihat Sicheng melamun seperti orang bodoh. Hanya saja, kali ini lebih... parah?

Awalnya Taeyong hanya mendiamkannya saja sebelum duduk tepat di sebelah Sicheng dan mengerjakan pekerjaan bagiannya―menulis artikel dari hasil wawancaranya kemarin. Namun lama-kelamaan jadi terasa mengganggu karena tatapan-tatapan heran yang tertuju pada Sicheng. Sebagai orang yang duduk tepat di sebelah pusat perhatian, rasanya sama saja semua tatapan itu tertuju padanya.

Taeyong menyenggol bahu Sicheng. Cukup ampuh untuk mencuri atensi Sicheng tapi tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Sicheng pada dunia nyata sepenuhnya.

Taeyong menghela napas. "Kau kenapa?"

"Hah?"

Taeyong mengusap mukanya menerima respon itu. "Dari tadi bengong. Kau kenapa?"

"Ah..." Sicheng baru tanggap. Ia menyengir lebar malu-malu.

Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" _Hyung_ , ingat tidak kemarin saat di gedung Jung Corp. ada pria manis?"

"Pria manis? Yuta?" Ya, Taeyong. Ya.

Sicheng mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ish! Bukan _bodyguard_ kesukaanmu! Hanya karyawan biasa!"

Taeyong mengerjap matanya. "Hm, tidak tahu?"

Sicheng membuat raut muka yang semakin terlihat sedang sebal. "Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak tahu padahal saat dia tidak sengaja lewat aku tidak bisa melepas pandangan darinya!"

Taeyong mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Pikirannya agak tidak fokus setelah Kim Doyoung bertanya soal masa lalu. Karena tak mau berlarut dengan itu, Taeyong memokuskan segala pikiran dan atensinya pada Yuta termasuk mengajak Yuta makan siang untuk hari ini. Taeyong tidak ingat apa yang dilakukan Sicheng. Memang Sicheng ada melihat ke suatu arah? "Semua hal yang kulihat kemarin hanya Yuta," balas Taeyong pada akhirnya.

Sicheng mendengus.

Taeyong agak tersinggung dengan respon itu.

" _Hyung_ terlalu tergila-gila padanya."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Kalau begitu hari ini aku harus ikut kalian makan siang!"

"Hah?"

.

.

Siang di hari istirahatnya Yuta gunakan untuk menunggu Taeyong di salah satu bangku yang berada di lobi. Sedikit heran karena beberapa orang mencuri pandang padanya sambil bisik-bisik setelah ia bertanya pada resepsionis kapan Lee Taeyong turun untuk istirahat padahal sebelumnya tidak satupun bahkan menghiraukannya. Apa penampilannya aneh? Tidak. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos oblong putih dengan kemeja agak kebesaran―itu _style_ ―serta celana _jeans_. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Yuta hanya tidak mendengar saja topik bisikan itu sebuah diskusi dadakan apakah Yuta adalah _bodyguard_ seksi kesukaan Taeyong yang dimaksud Sicheng, kemarin.

Lee Taeyong dengan wajah seperti itu tidak mungkin tidak menjadi karyawan populer, bukan?

Tidak lama, Yuta menemukan Taeyong berjalan ke arahnya. Senyumnya langsung mekar. Ia melambaikan tangannya agar Taeyong lebih cepat menghampirinya. Tapi raut wajah Taeyong tampak tidak nyaman mengundang rasa penasaran di benak Yuta. "Ada apa?" tanya Yuta begitu Taeyong berada di depannya.

"Ah, tidak..." Tapi Taeyong menoleh ke belakang membuat Yuta mengikuti ke mana arah Taeyong menengok.

Ah... Yuta baru sadar ada si kameramen menggemaskan mengekori Taeyong. Siapa namanya, kemarin? Sicheng?

"Halo, Yuta- _ssi_. Kita mau makan siang di mana?" Sicheng tersenyum malu-malu.

Yuta mengerjap matanya.

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menolak kalau dia sendiri yang berantusias." Taeyong berbisik pada Yuta yang ada di sebelahnya sembari melirik ke arah Sicheng yang kini asyik memilih santapan di buku menu dengan mata berbinar.

Mereka sedang berada di restoran keluarga yang tak jauh dari kantor penerbit tempat Taeyong bekerja. Cukup lima belas menit berjalan kaki.

Yuta terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Taeyong. "Tak masalah. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?" Yuta mengulas senyum menopang dagunya memandang Sicheng. "Lagipula dia polos sekali. Rasanya seperti membawa anak kecil."

Taeyong dalam hati setuju. Ia justru menganggap Sicheng anaknya sendiri dibanding adik selama mereka bekerja bersama sejauh ini. "Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah. Seharusnya kita makan siang berdua."

Yuta menoleh pada Taeyong. Agak menyeringai, ia mencodongkan tubuhnya pada Taeyong. "Kau ingin berduaan denganku?" bisik Yuta.

Kedua bola mata Taeyong lantas bergerak lincah. Ia berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Yuta yang justru memperlihatkan jawabannya semakin jelas. "Memangnya kau tidak?" balas Taeyong pada akhirnya.

"Ak―"

" _Hyung_! Aku mau daging! Yang ini!" Baru saja Yuta membuka mulut, Sicheng menginterupsi demi menunjukkan hidangan yang ia ingin santap siang ini.

(Salah satu fungsi anak dalam keluarga itu adalah mengingatkan orang tuanya sedang berada di tempat umum secara tidak langsung).

Taeyong memaksa senyum tipis pada Sicheng. "Ah, yang itu? Yuta, kau mau yang mana?"

Yuta tertawa dalam hati. " _Cheese kimbab_."

Kemudian mereka memanggil pelayan dan mengutarakan pesanan mereka.

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Sicheng tampak memainkan jarinya gugup. Gestur itu tidak luput dari perhatian Yuta. Kembali ia mencondongkan badannya pada Taeyong. "Apa dia selalu terlihat gugup seperti itu?" tanyanya dalam nada rendah.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa dia memaksa mau ikut makan siang dengan kita."

"Dia memaksa?" Yuta memandang tidak yakin.

Taeyong membalas dengan anggukan.

"Sicheng- _ah_!" panggil Yuta langsung dengan panggilan informal tanpa sadar. Ia mulai penasaran dan memutuskan untuk langsung bertanya. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Sicheng memaksakan senyum yang terlihat kaku. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk meyakinkan diri. "A-anu, Yuta- _ssi_..."

Yuta memilih menyimak.

"Ada karyawan Jung Corp. yang ingin kuketahui namanya. Kalau kau tahu..."

Yuta membola. Astaga, anak ini menggemaskan sekali. Ia memandang Taeyong memberitahu isi pikirannya lewat pandangan mata―entah tersampaikan atau tidak. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak kenal dengannya sama sekali. Punya fotonya saja tidak tapi- tapi kuharap kau mau membantu." Sicheng memainkan jarinya gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Hyung_ -mu ini juga mencariku hanya berbekal nama," ceplos Yuta asal.

Taeyong menggerling. "Darimana kau tahu."

"Jangan bodoh. Aku hanya memberitahu namaku saat itu."

"Kau juga mencariku hanya berbekal nama."

"Memang aku mencarimu?"

"Kurasa Kim Jungwoo- _ssi_ berkata jujur hari itu."

Yuta langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Ia lupa balas dendam pada Jungwoo.

Kembali pada Sicheng, Yuta mengabaikan Taeyong. "Jadi, seperti apa karyawan yang ingin kau cari."

"Dari wajahnya aku yakin dia seorang _chinese_ sepertiku. Dan dia manis."

Yuta menyimak menunggu Sicheng menjabarkan deskripsi lebih. Nyatanya tidak dilanjutkan sama sekali. Err... Jung Corp. adalah perusahaan sekelas dunia. Karyawan dari luarnya tidak cuma satu-dua orang. Apalagi di kantor pusat. Tapi Yuta tidak tega memaksa Sicheng untuk menjabarkan lebih jauh jadi terpaksa ia memeras memorinya yang payah untuk mengingat siapa saja karyawan Cina yang ia kenal di kantor pusat. "Kalau masalah _chinese beauty,_ tentu saja Yiyang paling cantik. Tapi dia lebih cantik ketimbang manis," gumam Yuta.

"U-uh, Yuta- _ssi_. Yang kumaksud itu seorang laki-laki."

"Laki-laki Cina yang manis?" Yuta langsung merebahkan badannya seakan ia langsung tahu jawabannya. "Berarti antara Luhan- _gege_ atau Kun. Luhan- _gege_ ada dinas ke Hongkong kemarin berarti sudah pasti Kun."

"Kun?" Sicheng membeo.

Yuta langsung memainkan ponselnya mencari kontak milik Kun. Yuta lalu memperlihatkan foto kontak yang ia simpan di ponselnya. "Yang ini?"

Wajah Sicheng langsung sumringah. "Iya! Iya! Yang itu!" serunya semangat.

Yuta langsung tertawa gemas. "Kuberitahu Kun kalau dia punya penggemar." Yuta langsung mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya.

"E-eh... Yuta- _ssi_ , jangan begitu!" seru Sicheng terkesiap tapi Yuta mengabaikannya.

Taeyong lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa kecil memandang kedua orang itu yang tiba-tiba membuat meja mereka rusuh. Suasana baru bisa lebih tenang ketika pesanan mereka datang.

"Kau kenal banyak juga dengan karyawan yang lain? Kukira seorang _bodyguard_ tidak berteman dengan sembarangan?" Taeyong menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran sejak tadi begitu Sicheng sibuk dengan dagingnya.

"Aku hanya _bodyguard_ seorang direktur utama yang masih muda bukan seorang presiden. Jaehyun orang yang fleksibel, bekerja dengannya jujur saja sangat santai." Yuta mengunyah kimbabnya. "Kadang menungguinya di kantor sangat membosankan jadi aku mengajak _ngobrol_ siapapun karyawan yang menemuinya."

Taeyong mengangguk paham. "Ternyata menjadi _bodyguard_ menyenangkan juga," komentarnya kemudian.

"Tidak semenyenangkan jurnalis yang bisa pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan."

Taeyong tertawa sakartis. "Aku jurnalis bisnis. Bukan jurnalis _lifestyle_." Taeyong mendiamkan makanannya. "Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka berpergian. Aku memilih diam di rumah."

Yuta langsung memberinya tatapan tidak setuju. "Tidak seru! Kalau punya waktu kau harus jalan-jalan!"

"Tidak. Lebih baik istirahat di rumah."

Mereka terus melanjutkan obrolan mereka sampai mereka lupa masih ada Sicheng bersama mereka.

.

.

Sicheng sudah kembali ke kantor. Masih ada gambar yang perlu ia edit sebelum diserahkan ke bagian editorial dan redaksi. Sedangkan Taeyong duduk bersisian bersama Yuta menunggu bus. Taeyong sudah selesai dengan artikelnya. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk kembali ke kantor bersama Sicheng.

"Omong-omong, Taeyong."

"Hm?"

"Aku lupa bilang." Yuta menoleh pada Taeyong, begitu pula Taeyong. Kini mereka saling berpandangan. "Aku lupa bilang Jaehyun ada urusan bisnis di Tokyo selama satu minggu. Aku akan pergi bersamanya selama itu."

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti. Tapi tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Dalam hati, tentu saja ia merasa sedih tidak bisa menemui Yuta selama seminggu. Di sisi lain ia merasa tidak punya hak untuk mengutarakannya. "Kapan?" Tapi ia tetap punya hak untuk bertanya, bukan?

"Lusa."

 _Heh, secepat itu?_

Taeyong terdiam sejenak dalam pikirannya.

"Bus selanjutnya mengarah ke tempatku. Dibanding pulang ke apartemenmu, kau tidak mau berkunjung ke tempatku sebelum pergi?"

Saat itu juga Yuta merasa ia tidak boleh menolak tawaran ini.

.

.

Tangan kanannya memasukkan _passcode_ apartemennya sementara yang kiri menggenggam erat tangan lentik pria manis yang antusias pintu _flat_ miliknya dibuka.

Begitu terbuka, Taeyong langsung menarik Yuta ke dalam. Yuta memandang ke dalam. Apartemen yang terlalu rapi untuk ukuran satu yang dihuni seorang lelaki meski ia hanya melihat tampak depannya saja―tapi dibanding tempatnya dan Hansol, perbedaannya mencolok sekali.

Belum sempat Yuta melepas sepatunya, tiba-tiba ia sudah didorong oleh Taeyong. Dipojokkan ke dinding di sebelahnya. Tapi sungguh, Yuta tidak keberatan meski ia memang terkejut.

Yuta mengantisipasi sebuah ciuman menyusul kemudian dan benar saja Taeyong langsung menyambar pada bibirnya. Dalam hati Yuta menyeringai, dengan cepat ia merespon balik pada ciuman itu. Yuta melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Taeyong begitu merasakan satu tangan Taeyong bergerak melingkar di pinggangnya sedangkan yang satu lagi menekan tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kaki Taeyong yang sudah melepas sepatu bermain dengan kaki milik Yuta memintanya untuk melepas sepatunya juga. Yuta menurut. Ia berusaha melepas sepatunya dengan tumitnya. Setelah kakinya telanjang, ia memberi tahu Taeyong dengan menendang kecil betis Taeyong.

Masih dengan bibir saling bertaut, Taeyong menuntun Yuta untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Taeyong sudah terlalu hafal dengan flat miliknya sendiri sehingga tak perlu melihat untuk berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Cukup terfokus memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi dari bibir yang tengah ia lumat.

Taeyong memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yuta sudah mulai bermain dengan rambut Taeyong. Mereka sudah saling menghisap satu sama lain.

Taeyong rasa sudah saatnya tangannya menyelinap di balik kaos oblong yang dikenakan Yuta. Begitulah, tangannya bergerak dari pinggang ke ujung kaos milik Yuta untuk menariknya ke atas.

"Ah! Taeyong! Rupanya kau sudah pulang. Sooyoung pergi bersama temannya jadi aku kemari untuk minta ma... kan..."

Satu suara terlalu bersemangat membuat Yuta refleks mendorong Taeyong jauh-jauh. Ingat, ia punya pekerjaan yang membutuhkan tenaga berlebih. Badan kurus Taeyong terjungkal cukup jauh.

 _What the-_ kenapa Taeyong menyerangnya di saat ada orang lain di tempatnya. Pikiran Yuta sibuk menenangkan diri dan menahan malu.

Sedangkan penginterupsi tampak membatu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Sungjae- _ya_."

Terlebih saat suara dingin Taeyong memanggil namanya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras melalui pelipisnya. "T-Taeyong, aku bisa j-jelaskan!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n** : Ngerjain ginian pas orang takbiran apa banget dah...

Btw, it may be late since I post this late eventho I wrote the author's note since Cherry Bomb teasers were daily releasing. CONGRATS FOR GETTING NAMED, MY FELLOW NCTZENs!

Dan iya, gaes. Seperti dugaan kalian semua Taeyong bukan jurnalis biasa(?). Ke depannya dia bakal melakukan banyak hal, kok(?). Diantisipasi, ya!

Terakhir, maaf update-nya beneran lama (har har). Belakangan saya emang disibukkin sama tugas. Biasalah, menjelang uas tugas itu selalu tidak manusiawi /cries. Terus pas masa sibuk udah selesai muse-nya hilang duluan jadi butuh waktu lagi buat ngumpulin. Ya.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, special thanks to: **Renjunita, guest, auliaMRQ, DenimKim, Yutae, jhdy, Wiji, It's YuanRenKai, Jeon Wonnie, Nagisa Kitagawa, Yeseul Nam** , and those who did favs and follows! I don't expect this fic would receive these much of loves and apreciations! Thank you for being so supportive! Jinjja yeoreobeun, ILYSM ❤

Plus balasan review bagi yang ga login:

guest: Iya nih ff taeyu makin jarang huhu u.u review harus dibales dong kan dirimu udah capek-capek review demi diriku. Terus bagian bus diskip soalnya aku masih polos(?). WINCHICK EMANG POLOS jadi jangan salahkan dia ember. Kalau Jaehyun sih emang sengaja /woe. Tiwaynya... nga tau aku gatau aslinya dia gimana aku kelas 4 /apaansihthor. Terus Doyoung... gimana-gimananya liat ntar aja, deh. Dan makasi udah semangatin ❤

Yutae: yakin maunya happy end?

jhdy: dy biar jh aja deh yang apa-apain /maksud?

Btw, maaf belum sempet bales review yang login. Tapi pasti kubales, kok! TwT Aku sibuk siapin persiapan lebaran(?).

See ya next chapter! Dan bagi yang muslim, Happy Ied Mubarak!

Ps. Ini pertanyaan serius. Kalau misalnya saya bikin smut, mending eksplisit apa implisit, ya? '-')


	7. Chapter 6

Kun sedikit kesal. Kenapa divisi personalia tiba-tiba kekurangan orang untuk melakukan wawancara karyawan baru untuk hari ini. Kun tidak yakin apakah ia pantas menyeleksi calon karyawan baru dalam wawancara empat mata. Tapi bagian personalia bilang ia punya mata yang bagus—bukan secara harfiah dan Kun bukannya tidak paham maksudnya, hanya saja Kun tidak setuju dengan pendapat itu. Tapi di saat yang sama Kun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak permintaan mengganti tugas rekannya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

Begitulah cerita bagaimana sekarang Kun merapikan berkas sebelum memanggil calon karyawan terakhir yang perlu ia wawancara. _Heol_ , ia terpaksa terlambat makan siang karena wawancara ini. Kun membuka berkas itu seraya memanggil pelamar terakhir.

Saat membaca namanya, Kun merasa ada yang janggal. Ah, biarlah.

"Selamat siang!" Pelamar itu menyapa dengan ramah. Oh, orang tampan.

Kun membalas dengan senyum tipis. Dia sudah lelah. "Jadi, Yong Seongwoo- _ssi_ —"

"Ong." Pelamar itu menyela.

"—Maaf?"

"Namaku Ong Seongwoo." Pelamar itu mengoreksi.

Kun mengerjap matanya sekali. "Hong Seongwoo- _ssi_?"

Si pelamar menggeleng. "Ong."

"Gong Seongwoo?"

"Hanya Ong."

Kun nyaris membiarkan mulutnya menganga. "Nama yang baru pertama kali saya dengar..." Yah, seumur-umur berada di Korea ini pertama kalinya Kun mendengar nama keluarga seperti itu.

"Ya, saya juga belum pernah menemukan pemilik lain dari nama ini."

Kun mengangguk paham sebelum memulai wawancaranya. Kun bersyukur Ong Seongwoo ini memiliki kepercayaandiri yang cukup. Wawancaranya berjalan lancar lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Ia bersyukur pelamar terakhir yang ia urus sebagus ini.

Selesai dengan Seongwoo, Kun akhirnya dapat beristirahat. Ia akan menyerahkan laporan hasil wawancara ini setelah memesan _delivery_ makanan untuk makan siang. Oh, sungguh Kun sudah sangat lapar.

Tapi Kun dikejutkan dengan sebuah pesan dari orang yang tak terlalu sering menghubunginya. Buat apa _bodyguard_ Direktur Jung mengiriminya pesan?

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 _Kun-_ kun _! Ada kenalanku yang tertarik padamu!_

Kun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yuta memang ia kenal sebagai orang yang iseng. Ia sering melempar candaan padanya saat menemui Direktur Jung di ruangannya. Kun menyukai sisi Yuta yang itu, sih. Setidaknya membuatnya cukup akrab dengannya.

 **Qian Kun**

 _Yuta-_ hyung _, apaan sih?_

.

.

Destructive Dilemma

Chapter 6: We Do Not Mind It So We Do It

 **aspartam**

NCT, SMROOKIES, Red Velvet © SM Ent. BTOB © Cube Ent. WannaOne © YMC Ent.

I gained no commercial profit from this fic.

Typo(s), Extremely OOC, implicit smut, slight pairings you might don't like. Slight character(s) you might don't know.

 **Taeyong** x **Yuta** fic, I've warned you.

.

.

Sungjae bukannya tidak pernah nyaris menemui ajal seumur hidupnya. Sesungguhnya, hidupnya hampir selalu di antara ambang kematian tiap harinya jadi Sungjae bisa dibilang sudah siap mati kapan saja. Tapi lain halnya jika yang mendekatkannya dengan kematian itu adalah Lee Taeyong yang sedang marah.

Sungjae tidak keberatan bersujud mohon ampun pada Taeyong yang sedang berkacak pinggang menatapnya penuh amarah seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Sungjae juga tidak keberatan bila disuruh mencium kaki Taeyong agar ia diampuni, sayangnya Taeyong seorang _clean freak_ berlebihan yang pasti menganggap ciumannya sebagai sumber penyakit.

"Sungguh, Taeyong aku tidak sengaja!" Sungjae berusaha menjelaskan.

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. "Kau tiba-tiba ada di apartemenku tanpa memberitahuku. Lalu mengangguku. Kau pikir aku peduli kau sengaja atau tidak?"

Sungjae ingin menangis saja, _sungguh!_ "Taeyongie~ Sooyoung pergi dengan temannya. Tidak ada yang memasak untukku—walaupun masakan Sooyoung bukan berarti enak—jadi aku kemari hanya mengharap makan siang. Kau tega temanmu ini mati kelaparan?" Sungjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberi tatapan memelas.

"Kau mau mati kelaparan atau mati mengenaskan di mana mayatmu ditemukan hanyut di Sungai Han?"

Sungjae langsung panik luar biasa. Mulutnya membuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi karena suaranya tak kunjung keluar, mulutnya kembali terkatup. Begitu terus sampai Taeyong jengah melihatnya. Ia sudah siap untuk mengambil pisau di dapur.

"Pft—!"

Baik Sungjae maupun Taeyong menoleh pada sumber suara. Yuta tengah menahan tawanya. Rasa malu yang ia alami tadi sudah hilang entah ke mana karena menontoni Sungjae yang memohon ampun pada Taeyong yang sedang marah. Yuta benar-benar menemukan pemandangan itu sebagai tontonan yang menarik.

Sungjae merayap mendekati Yuta yang tampaknya lebih bersahabat. "Yuta- _ssi_! Tolong bantu aku menjelaskan pada Taeyong bahwa aku tidak sengaja!" mohonnya pada Yuta.

"Menjelaskan ap—tunggu, kau tahu namaku?"

Pertanyaan itu lantas membuat Sungjae meneguk salivanya gugup. Ia dapat merasakan aura membunuh Taeyong semakin pekat di belakangnya. "A-a-ah, i-itu. Taeyong sempat bercerita padaku. J-jadi walaupun aku tak tahu wajahmu, a-aku yakin kau adalah Yuta yang diceritakan Taeyong." Berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apa demi menyelamatkan hidup. Sungjae sebetulnya memang tahu wajah Yuta berkat membantu Sooyoung mencari informasi tentang Yuta dulu. Tapi akan mencurigakan bukan jika orang yang tak pernah kenal dengan Yuta tiba-tiba tahu namanya?

Yuta tampak tidak yakin. Lantas ia menatap Taeyong dengan menaikkan sebelah alis. Tapi yang ia dapat masih Taeyong dengan niat mengenyahkan Sungjae begitu kentara. Yuta menghela napas. "Ayolah, Taeyong. Dia tidak sengaja." Pada akhirnya Yuta memutuskan untuk membela Sungjae yang tentu saja disambut raut sumringah Sungjae. Bukan kasihan, sejujurnya Yuta ingin cepat-cepat Sungjae pergi jadi membuat Taeyong mau melepaskan Sungjae adalah cara tercepat.

Tapi Taeyong membalasnya dengan tatapan ofensif. "Tapi, Yuta—"

"Taeyong-ah. Kalau kau memberinya makan, urusannya cepat selesai."

Taeyong terdiam sebentar. Ia menghela napas menuju dapur.

.

.

Suasana terlalu canggung di dapur Taeyong. Sang pemilik _flat_ apartemen sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk tamu—tak diundang—nya. Sedangkan kedua tamunya hanya saling mendiamkan satu sama lain.

Baik Yuta maupun Sungjae sama-sama sebenarnya tidak suasana hening. Tapi Yuta tak mau kejadian tadi—di mana ia kedapatan nyaris melakukan sesuatu dengan Taeyong—tiba-tiba diungkit lagi jadi ia memilih untuk menghindari obrolan. Sedangkan Sungjae, tentu saja sebenarnya tidak mau mengungkit penyebab Taeyong murka padanya. Tapi ia tak mau buka mulut karena ia rasa Taeyong sedang tak mau suaranya sampai di gendang telinga Taeyong.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Taeyong mendatangi keduanya di meja makan membawa sepiring telur goreng gosong dengan nasi dingin.

Sungjae ingin menangis dalam hati.

Yuta melihat sajian itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kukira kau pandai memasak, Taeyong- _ah_. Sajianmu terlihat buruk," komentarnya.

Taeyong melotot. Oh, dia tidak sadar, keinginannya membuat Sungjae sengsara—dengan menyajikan masakan yang sengaja ia buat gagal—justru membuat Yuta meragukan kemampuan masaknya. Padahal ia sempat pamer masakannya setara koki hotel bintang lima.

Sungjae tiba-tiba panik sendiri. "N-normalnya Taeyong memang pandai memasak!" sela Sungjae berusaha menjelaskan.

Yuta menatap Sungjae ragu.

"Benar, kok!" tambah Sungjae berusaha meyakinkan. Kemudian memaksakan dirinya mengambil satu suap. Sial, asin sekali. Taeyong pasti menambahkan lima sendok makan garam pada nasi dinginnya.

"Habiskan!" perintah Taeyong dingin yang tentu saja dituruti oleh Sungjae. Lalu Taeyong duduk di sebelahnya.

Mengabaikan Yuta yang tertawa kecil sambil menghabiskan segelas jus jeruk—yang diberikan Taeyong bersama beberapa mangkuk camilan sebelumnya, Sungjae mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit pada Taeyong. "Taeyong- _ah_ , arsenik yang kuberikan tempo hari sudah habis, kan? Kau tidak menaburkannya pada makananku, kan?" bisik Sungjae sembari melirik-lirik pada Yuta memastikan volume suaranya cukup kecil agar tidak didengar Yuta. Arsenik adalah racun tanpa bau tanpa rasa. Bentuknya juga serbuk putih yang mungkin saja melebur di antara garam dan nasinya. Sekalipun ia cukup ahli dalam racun, tetap saja ia takut jika Taeyong menaburkannya pada nasinya.

Taeyong tertawa remeh. "Kuharap aku masih punya dosis yang cukup."

Sungjae menghela napas bersyukur. Lalu berusaha menghabiskan nasinya meski ia lebih banyak meminum air demi mengurangi kadar asin di lidahnya.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kemurahan hatinya." Sungjae menunduk dalam pada Taeyong membuat Yuta yang berada tepat di belakang Taeyong terkekeh. Tapi Yuta langsung melenggang ke sofa ruang tengah Taeyong. Membiarkan Taeyong mengantar pergi tamunya dulu.

"Ya, sudah. Pergi sana!" Nyatanya Taeyong hanya berminat mengusir Sungjae tanpa acuh.

Baru Taeyong hendak membalikkan badannya, Sungjae langsung menarik tangannya. Tentu saja langsung dibalas tatapan tajam mematikan Taeyong.

Sungjae berdeham mengusir panik yang tiba-tiba melesat dalam benaknya akibat tatapan itu. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Taeyong. "Pinjam sepatumu," bisiknya.

"Di mana sepatumu?"

"Balkon," jawab Sungjae yang membuat Taeyong mengerutkan dahi. Sungjae memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, Taeyong. Kau pikir aku mau repot-repot menebak _passcode_ -mu? Jauh lebih mudah masuk lewat balkon!" jelasnya.

Oh, pantas saja Taeyong tak menemukan sepatu asing saat masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri tadi—maka dari itu ia tanpa segan langsung menyerang Yuta. "Tapi Yook Sungjae, ini lantai tujuh."

"Ya, memang. Lalu?"

Balasan Sungjae membuat Taeyong mendengus. Ah, bodohnya ia. Ini Yook Sungjae yang menyusup masuk ke dalam tempatnya. "Ya, pakai yang mana saja sesukamu." Taeyong membiarkan Sungjae memakai sepatunya. Lebih baik daripada membuat Yuta keheranan Sungjae repot-repot mengambil sepatunya di balkon.

Setelah Sungjae pergi, Taeyong membuat catatan dalam hati untuk menambah sistem keamanan pada pintu balkonnya.

.

.

Yuta dengan santainya menonton televisi dan menyesap jus jeruk yang belum ia habiskan sedari tadi saat Taeyong kembali ke ruang tengah. Menyadari Taeyong mendekatinya, Yuta tersenyum lebar, menaruh gelas jus jeruknya di meja, dan menyambut Taeyong dengan sebuah pelukan.

Taeyong jelas saja senang dengan sambutan itu. Ia membiarkan dirinya tertarik jatuh oleh pelukan itu tepat ke sisi kanan Yuta. Setelah membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia membiarkan Yuta memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dan ia balas dengan merangkul pundak Yuta sama eratnya.

Yuta menyesap aroma badan Taeyong di perpotongan leher dan pundak pria itu. Terbesit dalam pikirannya, Taeyong bilang tidak bermaksud mengajak hubungan mereka ke arah yang romantis. Tapi yang sedang mereka lakukan justru bagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang hangat-hangatnya dalam menjalin hubungan. Bahkan ia tak sering bermesraan dengan Hansol dulu. Apa teman dengan keuntungan memang justru lebih intim dari sepasang kekasih? Entah. Yuta juga tak mau memusingkannya. Ia nyaman sejauh ini. Ia menikmatinya. Kalau hubungan tanpa perasaan membuat Taeyong memanjakannya, Yuta tidak akan berharap lebih.

"Mau menonton?" tawar Taeyong menyadarkan Yuta.

Agak mendongak, Yuta memandang Taeyong. "Mau menonton di saat seperti ini?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Hening sejenak sebelum Taeyong kembali membuka mulut. "Mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" tawar Taeyong lagi sembari tangannya bergerak sensual ke bawah.

Yuta tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi untuk menyambut kepala Taeyong mendekatkan ke padanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai permukaan bibir mereka bertemu. Pagutan yang awalnya lembut itu perlahan memanas saat ujung lidah Taeyong mulai ikut berpartisipasi.

Yuta merasakan badannya ditarik untuk berdiri, jadi ia menurut tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia juga dapat rasakan Taeyong memeluk pinggangnya dan menuntun langkahnya untuk bergerak ke tempat yang mungkin lebih baik.

.

.

Wajar saja jika Taeyong tidak bisa melupakan Yuta setelah malam yang mereka lewati saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin Taeyong lupa setiap inci tubuh Yuta merespon pada sentuhannya. Ia suka saat bermain pada tubuh Yuta yang sudah terbentuk akibat latihan rutin, pria Jepang itu mati-matian menahan suaranya demi harga diri sebagai laki-laki. Ia juga suka saat Yuta begitu _submissive_ —sangat menurut pada setiap keinginannya membuatnya tidak pernah mengerut dahi tak suka selama melakukkanya.

Lain halnya dengan Yuta. Ia mungkin terlihat seperti anak yang tak mau menurut dan tak suka diatur. Nyatanya ia sangat menyukai saat ada yang menuntun dan mengatur apa yang harus ia lakukan—jika tidak mana mungkin ia betah bekerja untuk Jaehyun yang suka tiba-tiba _bossy_. Ia sangat suka ketika Taeyong memimpin permainan mereka—tidak seperti Hansol yang lebih suka memberinya pilihan. Ia tidak suka memilih. Ia lebih suka diperintah. Ia suka saat Taeyong memintanya melakukan sesuatu. Ia suka saat Taeyong agak memaksa. Ia suka Taeyong tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Ia suka saat Taeyong mengangkat pinggulnya tiba-tiba demi sudut yang lebih baik meski itu membuatnya terkejut.

Sejujurnya Yuta bukannya menjunjung harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki jika sudah berada di ranjang—tapi tetap lain halnya jika sudah mengenakan baju lengkap. Ia seperti sudah dilahirkan dengan tubuh yang sangat sensitif, jadi kenapa Yuta harus repot-repot mengelak? Ia menahan suaranya saat Taeyong bermain dengannya agar Taeyong tidak cepat puas. Meski baru ditiduri satu kali sebelumnya, Yuta sadar Taeyong akan berhenti menggodanya saat ia sudah mendapat yang ia mau—yang Yuta anggap itu adalah suara yang ia hasilkan. Yuta menyukai sentuhan Taeyong jadi ia menahan suaranya mati-matian agar Taeyong tidak cepat-cepat menyelesaikan permainannya meski itu artinya titik sensitifnya akan dimanjakan berkali-kali yang mungkin saja membuat Yuta datang tanpa disentuh.

Tapi tidak masalah, Yuta punya stamina yang sangat bagus. Meski ia sudah datang dua-tiga kali saat ia masih disiapkan, bahkan belum Taeyong memasukinya, Yuta masih kuat untuk melayani Taeyong sampai pria itu datang tanpa pengaman, tidak seperti saat mereka melakukannya saat di _club_ dulu. Tapi Yuta tidak tahu kalau Taeyong datang, benih yang keluar sangat banyak sampai perutnya terasa penuh padahal hanya sekali.

Tubuh Yuta melemas saat tubuh Taeyong membebaninya. Taeyong mencium pelipisnya dan memujinya. Kemudian Taeyong menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dan memeluk Yuta dari samping. Yuta menenggelamkan dirinya dalam rengkuhan Taeyong dan tanpa sadar ia terlelap.

.

.

Jaehyun bersyukur dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum senja. Ia bisa kembali ke kediamannya sebelum hari mulai gelap. Setidaknya hari ini ia bisa tidur lebih cepat.

Bola matanya bergulir pada Doyoung yang masih merapikan berkas di meja ruang tengah Jaehyun yang ia bawa pulang. Tersenyum tipis, Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung dari samping. "Lupakan berkas itu sejenak, _Hyung_."

Doyoung menghela napas. "Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sebelum pulang ke tempatku sendiri," tuturnya mengabaikan pelukan Jaehyun.

Saat itu juga Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Kalau begitu menginap saja malam ini. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk itu, nanti."

Kali ini Doyoung menggerling pada Jaehyun. "Bagaimana kalau kuselesaikan berkas-berkas ini sekarang agar aku punya banyak waktu mengurusimu nanti?" Ia memaksakan senyum.

Jaehyun berpikir sejenak sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu. Kalau Hyung mau menyusul aku menyambutmu dengan senang hati."

"Tidak akan."

.

.

Doyoung keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut. Berpakaian lengkap yang disediakan Jaehyun selepas pria itu sendiri sudah selesai mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah meletakkan handuk pada tempatnya, Doyoung menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang menunggunya sembari mendengarkan musik.

Jaehyun melebarkan senyum kemudian melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya saat Doyoung merebahkan diri tepat di sebelahnya dan membiarkan Jaehyun merangkul bahu lebarnya.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari hal-hal yang mereka biasa bicarakan sebagai seorang direktur dan sekretarisnya sebelum Jaehyun protes akan topiknya. Kemudian beralih pada hal-hal lebih ringan, seperti keinginan Jaehyun menyempatkan diri untuk berlibur, atau menggibahkan Yuta dan pria barunya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham. Bagaimana bisa Yuta- _hyung_ dan Lee Taeyong itu sama-sama begitu besar rasa tertariknya satu sama lain!" ujar Jaehyun heran.

"Wajar saja. Dari visualnya saja mereka luar biasa menarik, tuh," balas Doyoung tak acuh.

Jaehyun cemberut. " _Hyung_ suka tipe-tipe wajah seperti mereka? Yang seperti keluar dari _manhwa_?"

Doyoung memutar bola matanya. "Visual mereka memang menarik, tapi kau sendiri terlalu tampan," elak Doyoung walau ia sebenarnya tidak berbohong sama sekali.

Senyum Jaehyun kembali merekah sebelum tanpa jeda ia kembali bersuara " _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau menurutmu kita mengundang Yuta- _hyung_ dan Lee Taeyong makan malam?"

Doyoung mendongak mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak tertarik untuk _double_ _date_?" Jaehyun mulai merengek melihat reaksi Doyoung.

"Terakhir yang kuingat, Yuta- _hyung_ bilang mereka tidak berkencan."

" _Eyy_ , justru dengan makan malam ini aku akan membantu mereka berkencan!"

Doyoung mengusap wajahnya. "Jaehyun- _ah_ , berhenti ikut campur urusan orang lain. Masih banyak hal yang perlu kau urus, jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan!" Doyoung mengerti jika Jaehyun perlu melakukan sesuatu di luar pekerjaannya agar pikirannya tidak terlalu terbebani dan ini salah satu pengalihannya dari stres. Tapi mencampuri urusan pribadi salah seorang _bodyguard_ -nya, apa itu pantas? Tidak peduli sedekat apapun Jaehyun dengan Yuta, Doyoung rasa itu kurang sopan.

"Tapi Yuta- _hyung_ tak akan membencinya! Lagipula memangnya kapan aku pernah keteteran terkait kewajibanku?" tambah Jaehyun.

Doyoung terdiam. Nyatanya orang sejenius Jaehyun memang nyaris tidak pernah lalai dalam pekerjaannya. Semuanya nyaris tepat waktu. "Omongkan dulu dengan Yuta- _hyung_ ," ujarnya mengalah Pada akhirnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Doyoung.

"Tapi apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik dengan hubungan keduanya."

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. "Entah? Instingku mengatakan mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang terlalu membutuhkan keberadaan satu sama lain."

"Instingmu sangat berguna dalam bisnis, tapi aku tak menyangka juga berguna dalam gosip." Komentar Doyoung mengundang tangan Jaehyun untuk mencubit pipi kekasihnya gemas.

.

.

Yuta terbangun sedikit kaget—ia tak menyangka tenaganya cukup banyak terkuras sampai ia sempat tertidur mungkin sekitar dua tiga jam saat ia melihat ke jam dinding sudah menunjuk waktu makan malam. Yuta memaksa untuk mendudukkan dirinya, agak terasa nyeri di pinggul tapi ia abaikan. Matanya mengedar mencari ke mana pakaiannya dibuang saat Taeyong melepaskannya tadi. Tidak menemukannya, Yuta menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menutupi badannya dengan selimut kemudian keluar dari kamar Taeyong.

Baru saja melewati pintu kamar, indera penciumannya disambut aroma sedap. Aroma itu menuntun Yuta menuju dapur menemukan Taeyong sudah berpakaian lengkap beserta apron. Yuta tidak bersuara, memilih duduk di kursi meja makan menonton punggung Taeyong.

Taeyong sendiri menyadari keberadaan Yuta sedari tadi. "Bajumu kucuci." Meski tidak bertanya, mendapati Yuta keluar hanya dengan membalut diri dengan selimut, Taeyong yakin Yuta sempat bertanya di mana pakaiannya entah Yuta benar-benar ingin tahu atau tidak acuh dan merasa cukup menutupi diri dengan selimut.

"Kau menyucinya?" Yuta membeo.

Taeyong mengulas senyum lebar mumpung Yuta tidak dapat melihatnya. "Supaya kau tidak pulang malam ini. Tenang saja, besok pagi kujamin pakaianmu sudah kering."

Yuta tertawa renyah dibuatnya. "Kau menahanku, eh? Kau mau apakan aku malam ini?" balas Yuta.

Dan tepat setelahnya Taeyong membalikkan badan untuk pertama kalinya. Ia meletakkan piring di meja makan lalu menyajikan sebuah sajian mewah tepat di atasnya panas-panas. "Membuktikan masakanku memang sekelas koki restoran bintang lima."

Yuta menatap Taeyong takjub lalu melebarkan senyumnya. "Oh, hanya itu?"

Taeyong hanya tersenyum sembari terus menyuguhkan Yuta berbagai hidangan di atas meja.

"Taeyong, sesungguhnya kau memasak terlalu banyak. Aku bukan orang yang makan banyak."

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa menyumbangkan sisanya pada orang kelaparan seperti yang tadi siang."

Yuta tertawa mendengarnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil sendok sementara yang lain menahan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak terselip jatuh. Yuta mengambil sesendok makanan yang disiapkan Taeyong untuk dicicipi. Begitu lidahnya mengecap rasa masakan Taeyong, kedua bola mata Yuta membulat tidak percaya.

Taeyong sendiri sudah terkekeh bangga melihat reaksi Yuta.

Yuta menatap Taeyong antusias. "Kalau yang seperti ini sayang sekali kalau tidak dihabiskan!"

"Sudah kubilang!" bangga Taeyong.

Yuta kemudian dengan semangat mencicipi masakan Taeyong yang lainnya. Taeyong tersenyum puas menonton Yuta menikmati hidangan buatannya sambil ia menemani Yuta menghabiskan masakannya sendiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau menginap?" tanya Taeyong.

Yuta mengangguk karena belum selesai menelan daging yang ia kunyah. "Aku tak yakin kau mau meminjamiku pakaian untuk pulang dan aku bukan seorang _exhibitionist_."

Taeyong tertawa keras. "Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Tentu aku akan meminjamimu pakaian."

Yuta menggeleng. "Tidak usah aku mau diam."

Taeyong tersenyum. Yuta balas menyeringai sebelum kembali fokus menghabiskan makanannya. "Kuambilkan pakaian untukmu. Kau bisa masuk angin jika hanya menutupi badanmu dengan selimut."

Yuta tertawa pelan saat Taeyong beranjak dari kursinya. "Ah, Taeyong- _ah_? Bisa sekalian ambilkan ponselku? Aku harus menghubungi teman sekamarku untuk memberitahunya aku tidak pulang malam ini."

Taeyong hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai respon.

.

.

Taeyong kembali membawa sehelai kaos lengan panjang dan sepasang celana serta ponselnya dan ponsel milik Yuta. Ia menyerahkan barang-barang Yuta kepada pemiliknya yang masih sibuk dengan masakan buatannya.

Yuta menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Ia mengambil kaos pinjaman dan ponselnya sebelum memundurkan kursinya. Kemudian ia menarik selimut yang menutupinya dan meletakkannya di kursi kosong di sebelahnya sebelum mengenakan kaos pinjaman itu.

Taeyong memerhatikannya dengan sebuah seringai. Ia hanya tertawa saat Yuta menoleh padanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Kemudian Yuta sibuk pada ponselnya mungkin menghubungi Ji Hansol itu.

Taeyong sendiri turut membuka ponselnya. Sebenarnya ada notifikasi pesan masuk yang ia abaikan belum lama.

 **Irene**

 _Kau di tempatmu? Ada yang kubawakan untukmu._

 **TY**

 _Ya, tapi aku sedang ada tamu._

 **Irene**

 _Tamu? Kau? Tumben sekali._

 _Kalau begitu aku datang besok._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n** : Lah, aku kira bakal cepet nyelesaiin chapter ini karena udah nganggur. Malah lewat sebulan... Maafkan aku... Kali ini murni kebawa kemalasan karena nganggur kelamaan /dor

Anyway ini crime-nya maaf belum ada keliatan sampai sekarang. Mudah-mudahan kalau wordcount-nya cukup, chapter depan udah ada.

Special thanks to: Noname, xtkentaa,Khasabath04, Renjunita, biewulfy, ksoofg, llwrance, guest, Yeseul Nam, Yuta Noona, Nagisa Kitagawa, Wiji, It's YuanRenKai, auliaMRQ, and those who did fav and follow!

 **\+ balesan review** :

 **Noname** : thank you! Udah lanjut ya maaf lama.

 **biewulfy** : Jangan salahkan Sungjae, kak. Dia ga sengaja(?)

 **guest** : maaf updatenya lama(?), hehehehehehe doyoungnya belum diapa=apain kok (?). winchick gapapa dong mau ikut makan. Ketemunya kapan-kapan, deh. Dan Sungjae masih ingin hidup kok (?).

See you next chapter! :*


End file.
